Sora, lesson in Love
by Chibi-chibi-kun
Summary: [AU:vampfic]Sora is losing control around Axel,can he keep himself in check without making Axel into a vampire?Will Sora's past enemies try to hurt the redhead?Or will Sora's fear get the best of him, and end up living all eternity alone?Please review!
1. If

Chapter 1 edited!

* * *

**_I'm the Keyblade Master, age one hundred and thirty and loveless but that's ok. Since I'm the one with the keyblade I often have to leave my home to get rid of the rouge Heartless ones that don't have a master._**

My name is Sora, and I'm a vampire I really mind humans much yet I do envy them for having hearts, for not being cursed like me, they do not have to live a thousands lives and never die. I have a twin named Roxas, who's in love with Riku, who in turn is my best friend. And then there's Kairi our current human servant, and then my older brother Cloud and his lover Leon and me? I don't love anybody anymore for a long time…that's how it is …but sometimes…I wish it would be different… -Sora

* * *

I woke up, it's night, I hate waking up in the day but I usually have to since we have to keep ourselves hidden as regular humans. But I hate school…a lot, Roxas, Riku and sometimes Kairi go with me as well, Cloud doesn't. Considering he has already finished school…lucky jerk…I still got three more years to go…I don't plan on going to collage after all…a vampire doesn't need such education.

But none the less…the Keyblade Master has too…so no chance of getting out of that one anytime soon.

"Sora! Time to wake up, you need to go feeding!" came my mother's voice, I groaned rolling to my side and falling down face first.

"Ow…" I mumbled, mother never really cared when I woke up on Saturdays and Sundays, she only cared when it was schooldays. Standing up I stretched out my arms yawning, only in my boxers I felt a slight breeze only to realize that I had left the window open while I had slept. I mumbled as I made my way to my chosen clothing as always.

"Hm…maybe I should get a new color…Nah…" I muttered staring myself in the mirror.

I wore navy blue pants with zippers trailing the sides of my legs and a chain with crowns linked around my waist. A Black sleeveless shirt, black combat boots, a spiked collar around my neck and black leather bracelets with studs and spike on each wrist and lets not forget my black skull earrings. Too Punker? To Goth? To 'wanna be' as the humans would put it? Well guess what? I don't really care because this is just my style.

I walked out of my room passing Cloud and Leon on Cloud's bed, doing anal; I shudder lightly though I'm use to walking in on them now. Hell, if Cloud weren't my brother I would have joined in, after all vampires are known to have many mates and no true lovers. But my families special, I walked to the door, "Hey! Close it next time or I'll let loose my heartless on you!" I yelled before slamming the door on them.

Oh, I suppose I forgot to mention that too, my vampire clan use heartless and those weird white things called Nobodies to do our work if we don't feel like it. Yeah, we're lazy bums at times any other moments…you wouldn't want to be around a family of vampires. I entered the main room where our mother was, she had long blonde untamable hair like my older brother Cloud, I looked more like my father, and except the hair I got that from mom too.

"Hey mom…I'm off for the night, tomorrow's school so I'll probably come home a little early." I said as I opened the door to the midnight air.

My mother nodded her head, "Fine, just don't get caught ok? Have fun."

"See ya."

And with that I stepped out and shut the door, when mother was home it only met that father was out hunting for their favorite type of blood. My brother's is stress, mother likes the blood of liar and father drinks the blood of misfortune. I don't have a blood type preference .

The night air is pleasant against my face and it made me feel calm, like it did on our old home on Destiny Island. Before we moved to our new home. Castle Oblivion.

The night was clear and the stars were visible, you could count them if you were bored out of your mind. I sighed, wishing I could summon my own pair of jet black, graceful bat wings but I'm too young still. Cloud barely got his and Roxas being my twin doesn't have them either, we merely float in the air using levitation.

I walked for what seemed to be a few minutes I was in town, Twilight Town to be exact. I don't really mind this town, but I liked Destiny Island better considering that's where I was raised and born. But Twilight Town was ok, but too many rogue heartless without a Master and I have to take care of them whether I'm feeding or not. Why? Because I'm the Keyblade Master chosen to fight off the freaking heartless, who would have thought that the Keyblade would chose a vampire over a human.

"Now…let's see who's my victim…" I mumbled under my breath as my boots pound the cement softly.

I turned to corner of some store not caring where I stepped or bumped into, after all I had business and it's not like they have a curfew in this town. My brown, spiky hair swayed as a strong wind started to blow, I sighed today it would seem that finding a simple target will be a little harder then usually would be. Which only mean that I would have to find an animal…I'm too lazy…

I continued on my way, closing my eyes I keep on walking when I bump into somebody the floor is somewhat wet and I slip falling gracefully on my rear. Groaning I cursed colorfully at the ground before looking up at whom had caused me to fall.

There stood Demyx, a year or so older then me, we go to the same school and occasionally hang out. One of the few humans I could tolerate, otherwise I could be found on the roof top of the school, not that much of a socialist considering everyone just LOVED Roxas my older twin so why compete?

"Sora? Sora what are you doing here dressed like…that?" asked Demyx.

I rolled my eyes still on the floor, I never really dressed as myself at school, too many looks and stares. I shrugged, flashing him a grin baring my vampire fangs.

"I don't know…may be I was hoping I would run into you…" I muttered purring those words out of my mouth slightly.

As I sat up on my knees in front of my blonde, guitar-wielding friend, making him look at me in question. I smirked as I wrapped my arms around his legs lightly, I don't care if what I'm doing is wrong he won't remember afterwards. Demyx blushed at how I was acting, after all I never acted in such a way when I'm around people, I'm usually childish and carefree around everyone.

"S-Sora…? What are doing…?" he squeaked, I grinned flashing my teeth at him even more. His eyes widen as saw me stand up making my hands caress his legs slowly and pressing my body against his. I, to my honor, am a master at the seduction arts, after all every vampire was, whether their victim was male or female.

"Demyx..." I whined, "What's wrong, Demyx?" I muttered playing with a button of his shirt as we inched our way into the ally…how classic.

"Um…" as blush appeared on his cheeks making me smirk, "But I…why are you doing this I-I thought that you…"

"Shhh…no more talking Demyx…" I said placing a finger to his lips as I inched closer, my hand cupped his face. His eyes looked into my own; I smirked again as I leaned in lips hovering over his. I could feel his humanly warm breath brush against my red lips.

I pressed my lips against his roughly slamming us against the wall of the ally, grabbing his wrists and hold his arms over his head tightly. I heard him whimper, surprised by my actions, I pulled away to look at him, with mocking sweetness.

He gasped for air and looked at me with confusion and a small amount of anger in his eyes.

"Sora…why are doing this? Are you high or something…?" he muttered, in a soft voice barely above a whisper.

I could not help but grin at him childishly; "No…you wouldn't understand…" I answered placing our foreheads together. I could feel him struggle against me, I heard him gasp as he realized that I was stronger then him. His eyes grew as wide as dinner plates making me grin, " Don't worry…you won't remember…I promise…" I said sealing the deal with a possessive kiss.

He opened his mouth in another gasp, allowing me to shove my tongue in roughly, letting go of his wrist my hands slipped under his shirt without hesitation. He withered and struggled pushing himself against the wall in hopes of escaping me. I dug my nails in his skin slightly, not hard enough to make him bruise but hard enough for him to stay in place. I pressed myself against him, body against body, his warm and mine cold.

"Mmmm…Sora…" he whimpered against my red lips, I purred running my hands over his nicely shaped body.

"Shhh…you'll scare the cats…" I said in an amused voice.

Rubbing my cheek against him, one of my hand reaching downward squeezing his ass tightly. I earned a yelp from him, though I caught it off with my kiss. As we progressed he slowly drifted downwards to the floor, face flushed and deep breaths. My fingers found one of his nipples, as it harden under the touch I gave a squeeze and Demyx moaned. Either the guy was too easy, or I was too experienced…pick one, hopefully it wasn't the latter.

The night was dragging onwards, as the wind blew against our bodies, covered in lust and abuse. As we played, my pupil's narrowed into cat-like slits, and my fangs grew larger and far more lethal, and my urge for blood was too strong.

Pulling away from the kiss I looked at him in the eyes, icy blue meting a warmer shade. I kissed his forehead, as I traveled down his neck leaving small kisses on the way down. Widening my mouth my fangs dug into his soft human neck, the blood blossomed from the small puncture wounds as I suck the sweet red liquid from his body.

He whimpered from the sudden pain, but quickly began to moan and rub up against me as I drank his blood. But I'm not greedy; I know when to stop, besides I like Demyx. He is one of my human friends. I pulled away from him as I had my fill, cat-like eyes staring at his sleeping figure. I wiped the blood from his neck; pulling out a small green bottle I opened it and poured the contents into his half-open mouth.

"Don't worry Demyx…you'll just forget…" I mumbled as I threw the glass bottle away, it made a louder crash then I would have thought. Straightening up I fixed him to how he looked before he ran into me, smiling sadly I wrapped my arms around him and picked the blonde up. I couldn't just leave him there on the floor of an ally, the very least I could do was bring him back to his house; I knew the way thankfully.

I sighed as I walked out of the ally back down the street where Demyx had come from; he mumbled something I couldn't understand. But I wasn't concerned, since the potion I gave him was a 'Forget me' potion. Something that Naimine made to help Roxas and I out with erasing human memories since we haven't developed that power yet. I adjusted myself as I felt Demyx start to slip, "Fuck…you're heavier then you look…" I uttered smiling.

As I continued down the street I heard voices, and familiar voices at that, I stopped. There was a reason why I was never a truly feared vampire …I'm clumsy…

"Axel are you sure Demyx went this way?" came a male voice

_'Shit…Axel is like best friends with Demyx…'_I though then paused as I rolled my eyes, _'and Roxas is his best buddy too…'_

"Zexion I'm sure got it memorized?" cried Axel

"Of course.", answered Zexion in a calm voice.

_'Ok…Why am I standing here again?'_

I started walking, back to where I had come from not wanting to recognized by the others, too many questions. Mainly I just don't want Axel to start asking me questions about Roxas again, he should understand by now that my twin isn't leaving Riku for him.  
Now as for Zexion, he is going out with Demyx, I really don't want to see him mad.

I heard their footsteps quicken behind me, I was about to turn when I noticed…a pile of kittens lay before my feet and I was about to step on them. How the hell kittens ended up there don't ask me, but being the nice idiot I can be I avoided them by stopping. Which gave the other's just enough time to catch up to me; damn…I'm not that good at this vampire thing am I?

"Hey! Weirdo give back Demyx!" yelled Axel at me with venom.

I sighed seeing no point in running, either way I just know that Roxas is going to find out and give me a lecture since mom and dad won't. I turned around and faced the two humans giving them my signature smile.

"Oh! Axel, Zexion! Hi I thought you guys were some stalker's or something sorry I didn't stop." I answered as I still cradled Demyx in my arms, it hadn't occurred to me what to say if they ask how the hell I was able to hold him up, since he weighed more then me.

"Sora…? That's you?", came Zexion's voice as he stepped forward,

I nodded my head in response, "Hell…you look like a hooker Sor-Sor…" said Axel rather loudly.

I could not help but blush at the comment, if I was easily angered I would have dropped Demyx and go in for a punch in the face, but you see…I'm not like that. That's most likely Roxas or Riku perhaps Leon or Squall, which is his real name.

"Thanks Axel real sweet…" I mumbled giving him a pout/glare.

The redhead looked at me amused, before realizing what the two had came for, "Hey what are you doing with Demyx?" he asked as if stating the obvious. Zexion rolled his eyes at his fire wielding friend, " Either way Sora why are you with Demyx?"

"Oh! See I was walking around, when I bumped into him well more like almost tripped over him," I said lying came easy to me a vampire needs such talents.

"He was sitting on the floor, out cold! I wasn't going to leave him on the floor like that, I know where he lives so I was going to take him to his house when I heard footsteps. I thought you guy were like rapist or something so…I panicked…"

_'Hah! I should win an Oscar for the performance!'  
_  
Zexion eyed in question before nodding his head in understanding, Axel looked at me longer, suspiciously looking me up and down before shrugging.

I gave them a smile, "Um…do you guys want me to carry him or…"

"No it's fine, you've help enough it must have been hard carrying him this far after all he weighs more then he leads on…" mutter Zexion as he stepped forward taking Demyx away from me. The two were seniors, Zexion is about my height while Axel is a bit taller then me and older, by human standards. I mumbled a thanks as the emo-looking boy walked away carrying Demyx.

"Hey Zexion I'll catch up with you in a sec!" cried Axel

"Whatever.", replied the other

Axel, satisfied with the answer looked at me, " Why is little Sor-Sor out here in the middle of the night dressed like a twenty-dollar hooker?" he paused and squinted, "Is that lipstick?"

My eyes widen realizing that I still had Demyx blood on my lips, I wiped it off with the back of my hand glaring at Axel as he laughed. He stood up straight still laughing at me, "Man, who knew that little Sora was so sexually active!"

"Don't call me little and that wasn't lipstick!" I pouted stomping my foot. Reason number two why I'm not a feared vampire, I have childish antics that sometimes drive people insane.

"Oh really? Then what was it? Blood?" he said between laughs, as he ruffled my hair thankfully he didn't see me blush.

"No…" I said barely above a whisper, he looked at me then smirked.

As he leaned forward I had to blink, "Sor-Sor…" he paused "See ya later, don't get caught or Roxas might find out, got it memorized…?" he murmured flicking my forehead causing me to yelp as he laughed walked away.

I pouted at the redhead's back as he turned the corner, mumbled under my breath, forgetting that I told my mother I wouldn't be home till the next day. I stomped, pouted my way home back to Castled Oblivion.


	2. I

Chapter 2 edited!

* * *

Someone knocked on my door causing me to jump up in surprise, even without opening the door I knew who it was. And knowing the very person, I knew what was in store for me, little Sora the baby of the vampire family.

"Sora…?" came the voice of Roxas through the black colored door, I rolled my eyes knowing why he had come. It wasn't even dawn; perhaps Axel had already snitched on me?

"What do you want Roxas?" I asked as I opened my door, as he gave me a blank look as his eyes traveled up and down. "So…Axel wasn't kidding…" he muttered under his breath.

_'Ha! I knew it!'_

"Sora, you almost got caught again!" he said looking at me sternly. I shrugged my shoulders smiling sheepishly, "Ah…who told you?"

"Axel, apparently…he thought you were a whore…well with the way you dressed today…can't help but agree a little bit…"he said smirking.

"…Great now I'll be the talk of the whole school!" I said pouting slightly; I didn't like the school already, now I'll have a reason to finally leave! Yay…wait…mom and dad might kill me…

Roxas sighed as he stared at me, "No you, won't and Axel doesn't spread rumors, Yuffie did that last time to teach you a lesson..."

"…Yeah but-"

"Anyway, out of all the nameless victims you could've chosen tonight, why did you pick Demyx?" He said as he stepped into my room sitting down on my blue covered bed, "I though Demyx was your friend? Why did you attack him?"

I tensed slightly at the mention of our friendship, see Roxas thinks that I have loads of friends although he couldn't be further from the truth. According to my older twin, half the school population thinks we're sexy and are after our asses. Well, I wouldn't know considering I'm mostly found on the schools' rooftop away from everyone else, talk about emo. But I guess the real reason why I don't like to get close to anyone is because…I'm still not over the fact that Riku left me to be with Roxas.

"Demyx is my friend…he just bumped into me at the wrong time…I hadn't fed in over a month and the urge was so strong…"I said as my ocean blue eyes, gazed at the floor not wanting to look at Roxas.

"Sora…" he said as he groaned, " you know not to go that long without feeding! You could've turned him into a vampire if you weren't careful with your poison!" he said, matching eyes narrowed into a glare.

I felt my face heat up at that fact he had spoken, clenching my fists I let the thought play in my head. I had almost forgotten about a_ 'vampire's inner poison'_, it only activates when we want to turn a human into a vampire or if we are fledglings and have little control, which resulted in what I had done to Kairi.

What if it had happened? How could I live with myself or how could I ever explain this to Axel!?

As soon as I mentioned Axel, last night played in my mind, feeling my face color even more although I don't understand why!

I breathed out, nodding my head felling horrible at the fact that I lost control and could've ruined my friends life. "I'm sorry…is he ok? Did Axel tell you?" I muttered quickly I wanted to know but I also didn't want to speak of the subject anymore. Roxas looked at me with a light glare before sighing running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"He woke up a few hours ago, he only remembers bumping into you and that's all…but…Sora those marks won't disappear for a while what are going to do when Zexion or Axel start to wonder?"

Roxas stood up, walking towards the door leaning against the frame, " …Sora…Axel's suspicious about how you and Demyx met up… Axel's isn't like all the other humans, you know that right? But even so be careful…if you're found out…I don't know what might happen to him or any of the others…"

I felt like I wanted to cry, I've done more damage again, "Hey don't worry about Axel…" muttered Roxas with a smirk.

I felt my face blush slightly ,"I-I-I'm not!" I answered pouting at my twin who's smirk seemed to tease me, "Now go away so I can sleep! Meanie!"

Roxas smiled, as he walked towards me embracing in a tight hug , pulling away he placed a small kiss on my lips and left my room with a swing of his hips. I heard him talking to Riku causing my heart to tighten, but I shook my head as I let myself fall to my bed with a thump.

It wasn't the kiss the I shared with Roxas that bothered me, that's nothing unusual. It's a custom among vampires to kiss a loved one on the lips, brother, sister, mother, father, best friend and so on. No…what caused my chest to hurt so much, so badly that it almost felt painfully alive…was hearing Riku's loving voice.

"C'mon Sora…get over him already…" I muttered to myself running my hand through my spiky hair. I groaned digging myself a grave with my pillows and covers, I had changed already leaving myself in my black boxers.

"Riku…wasn't I good enough…? Did I make you wait too long for me to come back" I said sighing. Tears threatening to fall down my cheeks unable to stop them, they became small waterfalls. I wrapped my arms around myself wishing that it were his arms wrapped around my waist instead.

We had been together for so long…I loved him so much but then the rouge heartless over ran a world and I had to leave…but it took so long to save it. Donald and Goofy reassured me that Riku would be waiting for me to return with loving arms, like he always would.

Well, he was waiting for me to return but not with loving arms, considering they were busy being wrapped around my twins' waist. With a sorry look on his perfect face, when he told me that it was over between us…that he had fallen in love with Roxas…my world quietly crashed into pieces. I've always kept quiet about it and told them how happy I was, which is true, but it hurt so badly. Like a steaming hot blade being driven through my chest over and over again.

It's not that vampires can't love…I just don't want to fall in love again…it hurts too damn much…'

"Ri…ku…" I sighed allowing my heavy eyelids to fall down, as the darkness covered me, I fell asleep hoping got a dreamless night. Unfortunately not even I, Sora can get that lucky…

* * *

His breath was hot, creasing my skin making goosebumps appear in my flesh. Hands holding me as our lips clashed against one another, tongues slipping in and out; fighting for dominance.

"Sora…"he said letting my name roll of his tongue with a purr.

"Oh…Riku…" I mumbled nuzzling against his cheek.

He captured my lips again sucking my tongue as our bodies tangled with one another. I smirk angling myself, both of us gasping for air. As he stared back at me we looked into each other's eyes, I shivered with pleasure, mumbling a small 'I love you'. My slim fingers teased him, as I touched his entrance, which was tight, in a circular motion. Riku moaned loudly, arching his back, spreading his legs out more, giving me more room to work.

"S-Sora…!" moaning out my name, groaning in response I placed myself in front of his entrance not bothering to prepare him, I gave a thrust rather hard. Riku cried out in pain, feeling his nails dig into my back causing me to whimper lightly.

I gave another thrust, he soon stopped feeling the pain as it was dulled by the thrill of pleasure and lust. I quickened my pace angling myself differently, he moaned out louder then before as I found his sweet spot. Smirking to myself, I repeated the action over and over again, moaning along with feeling both ourselves grow harder.

Feeling the blood from the small cuts in my back drip down slowly like cold fingertips. I could tell that we were both reaching out breaking points, feeling as if you had a tight knot at the base of your stomach wanting to come undone. Giving one last thrust, releasing with a loud lust filled moan, before we both collapsed.

Gasping for breath, face flushed and sweat making my hair cling to my face, I felt complete…and yet some how…it felt like…I was with the wrong person. Shaking my head I pushed the matter aside and nuzzled my cheek against Riku's, smiling to myself. Riku wrapped his arms tightly around me placing a kiss on my forehead, my stomach do a summersault.

"That was…wow…" I mumbled with a sigh, eyes closed in a smile.

"Yeah…it was…who knew that little Sor-Sor had so much energy…?" he purred.

My eyes shot open, nearly jumping out from the bed, but I couldn't since Riku's arms were holding me tightly. They were strong and warm…except…it wasn't Riku's eyes that stared back at me with a grin…no it was…

"AXEL!.?" I yelled, trying to get away but, at the same time…I couldn't and it wasn't because of his arms holding me in place, "Axel! What are you doing here! Where's Riku? What just happened…Oh My God did I just-"  
_**  
"WAKE UP!"**_

* * *

"Huh?"

Gasping I shot up from my bed, anxiety griping me, I looked around for who had called me.

"Sora! Get up, Roxas and Riku have already left for school!" came Cloud's voice as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Shit!" I cursed, forgetting about my dream, I shot up from my bed and ran to my closet looking for my daytime clothes. When I heard a cough behind me, I turned to see what was wrong with my elder brother Cloud.

"…? Ne, Cloud are you sick?"

His pale face was slightly pink, like he had a fever or something, although he somehow kept his cool exterior.

"Um…Sora as an older brother, I guess this really isn't my business but…since when do you sleep in the nude?"

Silence…

I looked down blue eyes wide as dinner plates, and face as red as a tomato, not only was I nude but…hell…I need to relieve myself too!

One ,Two, There…  
**  
"GET. THE.HELL.OUT!!"**

* * *

Cloud shut the door, face almost a red but he kept his calm composure.

"Cloud? What's wrong…I heard Sora yelling for you to get out…what happened?" asked Leon as he walked by lacing their fingers together as they began to walk away.

Cloud sighed as they continued to walk, from Sora's room face still red, "You don't want to know…"

* * *


	3. Can

Chapter 3 edited!

* * *

With Cloud

* * *

I sighed and looked at Leon, he was reading a book, again, and he likes to read a lot of his time usually when we're not doing anything 'fun'. But he has been doing it a lot more lately, I'm starting to feel left out…I'm not saying that I don't act anti-social at times but I have my reasons and the funny thing is, Sora seems to do the same thing at school.

When Roxas told me that Sora was acting distant I was worried but unlike Roxas and Riku I knew the reason why our little brunette was acting in such a way. Since the day Riku broke up with him, Sora hasn't been so…Sora-like? In a sense that, although at home he's all bouncy or when he goes out at night he's your typical vampire or at least as typical as Sora can be.

But when Reno told me that Sora's been acting funny, like skipping one or two classes mostly spending time on the roof of the school, where Demyx would find and try to bring him back. Sora hardly spends time with Riku, Roxas or even Kairi at school anymore.

It wasn't that long ago on Destiny Islands that the four of them, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naimine promised to be best friends forever, sharing the papou fruit. And then…all this had to happen with Riku and Sora cut himself off from the three, it was slow and no one seemed to notice except for me. Not to mention the fact that Sora also the Keyblade master, Roxas was too but he gave it up and handed it over to Sora, who uses two keyblades now, the Kingdom Keyblade and Oblivion.

When I tried to ask him what was wrong, he merely said nothing and flashed that carefree smile at me, but I could tell he was faking it after all I had done the same thing (except I didn't smile at people I glared) when Aeries broke up with me.

Sora noticed, Leon, Roxas hell even the Sinclair twins, Reno and Axel realized there was something wrong. But I pushed them all away, the only ones who kept bugging me and wouldn't give me space was Reno and Sora…so the least I can do is help Sora out.

Standing up I sighed and made my way back to Sora's room, I decided that it would be best to knock before I came inside.

"Sora? …Are you ready yet? I'm going to give you a ride to school." I said through the door.

I heard a suppressed sob through the door and had to resist the urge to ask him what had happened. Yes, I can be an overprotective brother, not to mention that Roxas, Sora and I, are only two years apart. But when you have a little brother like Sora, who's in charge of saving worlds from utter darkness when called for, one can't help but be like that sometimes. And besides if I give Sora a ride to school I'll be able to see…

"I'll be out in just a second, Cloud!" responded Sora after a short pause.

I smiled, "Alright, don't take too long you're almost as bad as Kairi in the bathroom!" I said laughing slightly.

"Cloud…" he muttered with a dangerous tone, I couldn't help but chuckle, "Alright I'll be downstairs so hurry up!"

And with that I turned away and made my way to my room to grab my keys, as I did so I dropped my wallet on the floor causing it to open. Rolling my eyes I bent down to get it, when I turned it over to close it again, my eyes wondered onto the picture I had placed inside it. Sighing I couldn't help but smile contently, although I doubt Leon would be smiling if he saw it.

Taken only a few days ago, it was a picture of me, I was in an Arcade. But what made me really smile was who was right next to me. His long flaming red hair in a low ponytail, red tattoos under each eyes, and those brilliant green eyes. Our foreheads were touching as we looked towards the camera, and his arms were wrapped around my waist and his perfect devious smirk was painted on his lips.

The real reason why I really wanted to give Sora a left to school was to see Reno Sinclair Axel's older twin brother. Sora knows and so does Axel I want to stay with Reno…which would mean I'd have to leave my vampire lover for my human lover I'm happy with that because I'm in love with Reno.

Like I said Leon wouldn't be happy to see this picture.

* * *

Sora's POV

* * *

I sighed after Cloud left, wiping away the tears that had fallen again from my cheeks, Cloud probably heard me sobbing…you'd be sobbing too if you smash your foot into the door of the bathroom! It hurts like a bitch and no I'm not kidding!

"Stupid door…" I mumbled looking in to my mirror, you know those fairy tales that vampires have no reflections are funny. I mean it's true that some vampires don't have reflections but that's because they aren't of noble blood, like my family.

I turned my head and wondered if I should do the laundry later today, for I've seemed to run out of my normal clothing or at least the clothes I usually wear to school. I had to pick out a black loose sleeveless shirt with a hoodie, black shorts that go a little past my knees with chains on each side, and black boots that I think belonged to Cloud at one time…then I stole them…

And black finger-less gloves, and of course my crown necklace and a thick leather collar that Cloud gave to me and but I never got around to wearing it since I lost it in my room but hey I found it!

I grabbed my messenger bag and headed out of my room and down the stairs, I don't want to keep Cloud waiting and besides I love riding on his motorcycle! I mean have you seen it!? I swear if he dies or something he better put that in his will I get the bike!

"Morning Leon!" I said as I walked passed him, I think he mumbled a good morning but I couldn't tell since his nose was inside a book like always. I wonder how my brother deals with it, they use to always have their mouths on each other but now a days they've sort of grown.

"Cloud!" I cried seeing my older brother by his bike with a smile on his face, dressed in his usual clothing. Mostly black, let's just say he looks very 'cheerful'.

"Sora…" he mumbled giving me a smile, "Nice outfit I see you finally decided to try on the necklace I got you." he added with a smirk as he mounted the bike.

I gave a dramatic sigh and rolled my eyes, " You're such a drama queen Cloud"

"Really? Then since I'm such a drama queen I should just leave you here to walk"

"Ah…on second thought I take that back!" I answered hopping onto the bike behind him before he could drive away without me. He chuckled and started the engine, "Real smooth Sora, real smooth…"

"Yeah whatever…" I mumbled as we drove off making sure I held on tightly, since where we live is on the outskirts of town, there's plenty of time and room for Cloud to drive a fast as he pleases. And trust me you don't want to be bugging him while his driving let's just say if I wasn't a vampire I would have died when I had to runaway from him on his bike.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and rested my head on his back, the wind was nice against my bare shoulders. As it seemed to caress my hair the same with Cloud's, I'll end up falling asleep in no time, if I stayed on long enough.

But every time I closed or tried to close my eyes, that dream replied in my mind, the scary thing is it didn't bother me do I even want to know what that mean?

We took a sharp turn causing my train of thoughts to be forgotten, my blue eyes watched my surrounds become blurs like paint being splashed onto a canvas. I couldn't help but smile, over these last few days I've grown closer to Cloud then with Roxas, even though we're twins I guess I cut myself off from him a lot.

Even with Riku and Kairi, I haven't spoken to her in a while, even though she lives with us, she sometimes feels uncomfortable around me, since I was the one who blooded her. I talk a lot more with Naimine I might be able to make her come to school with me instead of her staying in the house.  
_  
'We shared the papou fruit so we could be together forever the four of us but why does it feel like there's a huge wall in front of me?'_

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that we had come to a stop or that I had let go of Cloud's waist. Until that is…

"Ah, Sora we're he-"

Before he could finish a red blur appeared behind him and jumped from wrapping his arms around my brother. Mind you the guy jumped and caused Cloud to lose his footing and well…fall down…

"Emo-kun!" cried the redhead and I couldn't help but start to laugh at my brother's expression, which was caught between surprise, annoyance and just happiness.

"Reno…" muttered Cloud as he stood up with Reno still wrapped around him.

The redhead looked at my brother innocently ( it's hard to actually believe he's younger then Cloud!), "What? I did nothing wrong what so ever, yo."

Cloud rolled his baby blue eyes at him, but smiled none the less, he moved close to Reno and placed a small kiss on his lips, which Reno returned although he seemed to have deepened it. I shuddered, I mean I love my brother and all but I don't need him to be making out in front of me!

"Ew…get a room you two!" I uttered hopping off Cloud's bike placing my hand on my hips, "Not everyone wants to see you two suck your faces off…"

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more Sor-Sor!" came yet another voice that I know all too well. Turning around indeed there he was, Axel, Reno's younger twin brother, in all his fucking glory.

I pouted momentarily forgetting of Cloud and Reno, I crossed me arms across my chest, "Don't call me Sor-Sor, the name's Sora, got it memorized?" I said giving him a smirk as I used his favorite catch phrase.

He rolled his bright green colored eyes at me and gave me a grin, "Real cute, and just for that I'm going to call you Sor-Sor for the rest of the day!"

I pouted at him, it almost felt normal now, to be greeted in such a way. I've only recently started to talk to Axel, Zexion and Marluxia and the other's they have a little group called Organization XII; since I haven't been hanging out with Riku and the other's; and besides the fact that Demyx insisted.

Until Demyx introduced us I didn't know that Axel and Reno were twins since I never really saw them much (I'm always on the rooftop).

The Sinclair twins, the oldest, Reno with vibrate red hair and vivid green eyes with red tattoos close to each eye, on the cheek slightly. Loud, stubborn, cocky, head strong , has a strange since of humor, loves to gamble, smokes like a chimney , loves to drink, and curses more then Riku and Roxas put together. But he's actually a really nice guy once you get to know him, he has been dating Cloud for a while now and me and Axel are the only ones who know.

And then there's Axel, it's a little hard to believe that Axel's the youngest but then again they tend to act alike sometimes. With equally flaming red hair, although it's not a long it's spiked out, with vibrate green eyes and little tear drop tattoos under each eyes almost an exact image of Reno almost.

Although Axel's a little bit toned down then Reno, they both get into fights at school a lot, and he's very protective of Reno. Which is kinda cute…ah I mean…NICE! Not cute nice! Ah … either way he's best friends with my twin brother Roxas, or at least I think they still are. A few weeks ago I found out that he like Roxas more then just a friend, but it seems that my twin rejected him since Roxas and Riku are still together.

I sort of feel for the guy, since I'm in a similar position as him, except he's never slept with Roxas and well…I lost my virginity to Riku only Cloud knows that… I don't want to tell Roxas or Kairi about it…and I still don't.

"Sor-Sor!" Cried Axel getting me into to a headlock catching me off guard, "If you think too hard your little brain will explode, and then I'll have to clean the mess up, got it memorized?"

I squirmed but, I hate to admit, it's kinda nice, "Ow! Axel you're choking me!"

"…No I'm not…otherwise you wouldn't be able to speak that one little sentence so perfectly…" he muttered, ruffling my hair.

"You're such a smart-ass!" I said trying to get him to let go.

"Yeah I know and you love it!" he retorted nuzzling his cheek into my hair. I don't know if he was just playing with me or what, but I smiled for a moment before looking quickly towards Cloud or even Reno for help. But those jerks were just standing there laughing! Laughing I tell you! If I wasn't held up at the moment I would be chasing Cloud around with my Keyblade!

"Axel!" I whined still trying to escape his grasp without drawing attention to myself though it seemed pointless, so much for being on time for my next class…

* * *

with Cloud and Reno

* * *

Cloud watched Axel and Sora talk to each other, it surprised the blonde to see his little brother so calm around Axel. But then again Sora's a likeable person, but Cloud had noted how tense Sora would get if Roxas, Riku or even when Kairi would hug him.

And yet there was Sora, with Axel no less, acting like they've been friends for years, Cloud couldn't help but notice how relaxed Sora seemed around the other redhead. Even as the little brunette tried to get away Cloud could see the relaxed smile and that happy look in Sora's ocean blue eyes.

"Hey, you're going to think yourself into depression, yo…" came Reno's voice as he nuzzled his cheek against Cloud's.

The blonde rolled his eyes looking away from his brother and Axel, whom was being chased around by a random stick Sora had found.

"Reno, I don't think myself into depression, that's not possible…" he retort creasing his loving redhead's cheek.

Reno pulled away and smirks, flicking Cloud's nose playfully, "Hate to break to you, Love, but…you do."

Cloud pulled off a Sora pout before he placed a kiss on Reno's lips, "Shut up…"

"Make me" answered the redhead playfully.

Cloud smirked, he loved to tease Reno, make him wait for the good stuff, "I would but I've got to keep an eye on Sora, I don't want to held responsible for your brother's murder."

Reno looked at him questioningly before he laughed, "Ok, but I'm not going to held responsible for when Axel gets into Sora pants!" and with the he hid behind the Fenrir.

Before Cloud could say anything he heard a small yelp, which was followed by laughter, the blonde looked towards the noise and couldn't help but smile in return. Reno, now sensing there was no danger peered out and stood beside Cloud resting his head on his shoulder and like his blonde, he smiled.

Sora had been chasing Axel with a stick, it was funny till he accidentally tripped over a rock and ended up landing on top of Axel. The redhead was caught by surprise but to make sure that the little brunette didn't hurt himself even further he wrapped his arms tightly around his thin waist.

Sora couldn't help but smile at this action, "Hey, you ok Sor-Sor?" asked Axel which resulted in Sora laugh.

"Yeah." he responded looking away from Axel and to the ground making his bangs cover his face in a gloomy manner.

Axel sense the sudden change and didn't like it, he liked seeing the smaller boy happy and bouncy sort of like Demyx bouncy just smarter. Smirking in a devious way, identical to Reno's smirk, he loosened his grip on Sora.

"Oh, Sor-Sor…"

"Yeah?" asked Sora, at Axel, he saw the mischievous smirk on Axel's lips and before he could get away he felt the other's hands creased his sides…tickling him!

"AHAHA! A-A-axel! St-op!" he managed to breathe out as he rolled onto the ground with the redhead still tickling his sides. The redhead laughed at the brunette grinning, red hair bouncing as he moved, he pinned the other down as he tickled him.

"You gotta say please Sor-Sor!"

"N-ev-er!"

"Surrender!"

"No!"

Laughter filled them, each grinning brightly, Sora even forgot his small little heartache about Riku and Roxas. He'd never voiced it out but around Axel or Demyx, even with Reno or Cloud he'd feel like his old self again, like in the old days.

Cloud turned his eyes away from the scene and turned to look at Reno, whom had also turned to look at the blonde, vivid green eyes were bright with thought.

"Y'know blondie, Axel's been down a lot, since Roxas turned him down but seeing him with Sora here he seems happier then I've seen him in a while, yo"

Cloud couldn't help but nod his head in agreement, "Yeah Sora told me about it he seemed worried about Axel but he seems really happy."

As he uttered this a sudden thought struck his mind and he looked back at Axel and Sora, whom had finished their tickle fight and instead were sitting and talking. And looked back at Reno, Cloud licked his lips wondering if Reno would agree to it.

"Reno-"

"Hey Cloud, we should hook them up, yo!" he said before Cloud could utter another word.

Cloud stared at Reno surprised, mostly because he had been thinking the same thing, he knew the youngest Strife twin had a thing for humans, hence Kairi. But Reno took the look as disapproval, "Ne, you don't like my idea? Come on I've been thinking hard on it, yo!"

Cloud chuckled at Reno, "You? Thinking hard? Well that's a first…."

"Cloud…"

"Anyway…actually Reno…I was thinking the same thing…about hooking Sora up with Axel…"

Reno smirked wrapping before placing his arm on Cloud's shoulder, "Well then, What's the plan, yo?"

Cloud returned Reno's smirk and looked towards Axel and Sora before placing a loving kiss on the redhead's lips, "We'll see, lets see how far it gets before they need our help."

Reno purred and wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck, "I like the sound of it…now shut up so I can kiss you…"

And with that he placed a possessive kiss on Cloud lips, tilting his head to the side, tongues slipping in and out tangling against one another.

Mean while with Axel and Sora, whom were sitting not far away, Sora sneezed twice, like a mouse. Axel couldn't help but laughing at Sora's small sneeze, "What was that? Are you sick?"

"No…I felt a chill run down my spine…a murderous intent?" mused Sora shrugging looking towards Axel who shrugged too.

"Eh…who knows anyway where's Reno and…" before Axel could finish his sentence he turned to see Cloud and Reno passionately making out on Cloud's motorcycle.

"Ah! My beautiful eyes!" cried Axel covering his eyes in a dramatic way.

"No! My future bike, tainted!" uttered Sora pretending to reach out for it.

"Huh?" came both Reno's and Cloud's response.

"GET A ROOM!" cried their younger siblings, though smirks could be seen on Sora and Axel's lips. They group stared at each other before the bust out laughing, well…Cloud chuckled…but then as if died down Sora looked at Cloud seriously, "I was serious about the Fenrir…"

* * *


	4. Stop

Chapter 4 edited!

* * *

Roxas POV

* * *

School had started when Riku, Kairi and I got there, I tried to wake up Sora but I had no luck so we left him behind. I know I shouldn't have but we were already running late as it was, I figured Cloud would wake him eventually. We were currently sitting in class, history, it was second period already half way done and still no Sora, I was beginning to worry.

I turned to Riku who sat beside me; his silver hair slightly hid his aqua green eyes, those beautiful eyes that I loved.

Those eyes that always gaze at me lovingly, _'Those eyes that use to stare at Sora that way…'_ I shook my head trying to forget that thought, it would soon be two years that we've been together I can't let a small guilt trip ruin it all. But I can't hide that fact that I didn't notice how sad Sora's eyes look when he gazed our way, or how dead his face looked when he spoke to Riku.

But what has started to bother me, is the fact that Sora is being so reckless, he avoids feeding and then loses control when he hunts, or leaves for a long period of time, never saying a word of where he had been. I know that since he is now the only Keyblade Master left he has to travel to different worlds to save them from the Heartless and Nobodies, not to mention that Maleficent is after him for revenge. But I can't change the fact that I gave it up to live a normal…ah…vampire life.

"Roxas? Hey, Roxas!" came Riku's voice touching my shoulder lightly.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at him, "Huh?" I answered blinking a few times; I seemed to have dazed off.

Riku frowned lightly, "Are you ok? You look…worried, is it about Sora?" he asked. I blushed, slightly forgetting how well he knows me. I nodded my head not answering, Riku sighed and then smiled taking my hand and giving it a light kiss, and he made me blush even though he had done this gustier many times.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine…Cloud probably woke him up, he'll be here in a few minutes." He said with an encouraging smile, he sighed, " I thought you were thinking about…" he didn't finish his sentence leaving it in mid-air not wanting to finish it.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, I knew what he was thinking, well not really, but I understood what he was meaning to say. Riku was, no is, one of the hottest guys in school, both boys and girls drool over him, the fact that he feels a little…insecure at times…is rather adorable.

"Riku…if you're worried about that thing with Axel don't." I said looking at him deeply as our eyes met.

Keeping our gaze together I gave him a smile, " Don't ever think that there is anyone better then you, Riku… I love you, no mere human can come between us…" I paused grabbing his hand in my own, holding it tightly.

" You are the only one for me…"

Riku blushed, averting my gaze but I could see a smile play on his face, he looked back up and leaned across his desk placing a kiss on my lips. The teacher didn't see, or rather, she didn't care, one of those secret guy love fans.

I felt my skin tingle, gooses bumps formed on my arms, as an electric current ran through us. I leaned in even more wanting to have more of him but as quickly as I moved he pulled away with a smirk on his lips.

I pouted; returning to my seat, "Tease…" I murmured under my breath knowing that he could hear me very clearly.

Riku chuckled flipping a stray strand of hair out of his face tucking it behind one of his pierced ears. "Am I?" he answered with a deep purr loud enough for me to hear. That mere sound made me flutter, hopefully he didn't notice, I narrowed my blue eyes at him and gave a playful glare, one that he returned.

Although his looked far more convincing then my own, I guess it just runs in my family, I can't glare, nor can Sora, but Cloud can so not fair. Before I could answer the door to the classroom opened, I turned to see Sora and…Axel?

I blinked, Sora and Axel don't usually get along, they like each other enough to be friends, or so that's what Demyx told me.

"Well, what do we have here?" muttered Ms. Hikari, she was the youngest of all the teachers, and from what we've heard, a hardcore Yaoi fangirl. " Sora Strife and Axel Sinclair, a little late for class, hopefully you have a good excuse for your tardiness." She added with a smirk on her lips.

Sora exchanged a glance with Axel, who smirked, silently understanding each other. When had that happened?

"Well, Ms. Hikari, I'm was just extremely tried from last nights…activities." answered Axel with a huge grin placing his arms on Sora's shoulder nuzzling against Sora slightly, who from my view, smirked! But it was only visible enough for vampire eye view, what the hell were they doing?

Ms. Hikari adjusted her glasses; a faint blush floated to her cheeks, Sora smiled very lightly, he looked up at Axel who winked in response.

"Ah, well Sora, what is your excuse?" she turned to Sora, though she was still red.

It finally clicked that what they were trying to do, and I couldn't help but laugh lightly at their antics. No one really believes that Sora could ever be a troublemaker or even pull a lie on someone.

Sora blinked looking up at the teacher, fluttering his eyelashes, placing a finger on his lips making a cute pouty face. "I'm sorry Ms. Hikari, but I was sssoooo tired," he said in a childish voice he leaned towards Axel, ocean blue eyes never breaking contact. "Axel is such a beast in bed…" fluttering his eyes for good measure.

That did it, she blushed madly, cupping his nose with her hand, "Fine. Go. Sit. Be right back…" and with that she hurried out of the room, probably wanting to avoid a huge nosebleed in front of the class.

I broke out laughing, along Riku and the rest of the class, Axel and Sora gave a high five with huge smiles. Demyx hurried over to them ruffling my twin's brown hair. Sora stiffen slightly as our eyes met, he sent a smile towards me before returning his attention to Demyx, Axel, and even Zexion as they started to chatting away finding seats.

I titled my head looking at Riku, and then at Kairi who sat behind me, our eyes met and we all shared the same look. Surprise, Sora would always sit with us, he use to only hang out with US, but he…he hasn't for awhile now…he just smiled at us and then turned his back talking, with others. Why does it bother me? It shouldn't after all my twin has ever right to make new friends, to be social, even though we are a danger to humans.

**_"You guys will always be my only best friends! I promise!" said Sora flashing a carefree smile_**

"Demyx!" whined Sora trying to take a look at something the other was holding, he seemed so much more carefree then the week before, he was acting normal. Axel laughed sitting; he turned and started to talk to Zexion who actually responded back. I felt my chest tighten, was this jealousy I was feeling? Or was it guilt that until now I have finally realized that Sora had drifted away from us…that I was blind… to his change?

What kind of twin am I, if I've ignored all of this? Was this why he always went to Cloud now when he had trouble? When before he would go to me and ask for advice…but Sora never mentioned being sad he always…seemed happy…

_**"Sora? Is everything ok" I asked tilting my head leaning against the doorway, Sora looked up and smiled. "Of course! Why wouldn't it be?"**_

_Sora…I'm sorry…_

* * *

Sora's POV

* * *

Ms. Hikari completely fell for it, rushing out of the class because she was for sure about to have a very violent noise bleed! It was fun, no doubt about it!

But…having Axel so close to me, it started to cloud my sense and it only reminded me of the dream more clearly. The way his eyes seemed to glow, acid green beautifully lit, flaming red hair a mess, body exhausted from.

I felt my face grow warmer, I shook my head trying to rid myself of the image, I couldn't think about that! I shouldn't be thinking about Axel in such a way, he shouldn't have been in that dream at all! I …I love Riku not…not Axel!

"Sora…? Hey Sora!" uttered Demyx flicking my nose.

I yelped from the sudden action jumping slightly, my train of thought broken I turned to glare at the blonde who merely smiled in response. "Demyx! What was that for…" I murmured rubbing my nose as if it hurt, even though it didn't.

Demyx merely smiled leaning slightly onto Zexion's shoulder, did I mention they were going out? With a huge smile plastered on his giddy face, " Sorry, you were asking for it."

"How was I asking for it?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "We were talking to you but you spaced out on us! I was about to tell Axel to jump you and bring you back to reality!" he said laughing at his little comment. I managed to keep the heat from my face to a minimal, "Thanks I feel so loved…" I muttered rolling my eyes, though a light smile was on my face.

I could never get really made at them, they've become my best friends, I know I should be saying that Kairi, Riku, and Roxas are my only friends and will remain as such be…that changed…they changed, or was it me?

Roxas never noticed how badly I was hurting, every time they locked lips, I felt like a stake was being driven through my heart, which isn't very pleasant. Cloud noticed, Demyx noticed… the others noticed…was it because I was being too quit about it? Maybe it had been my fault that I drifted, but I can't change that now, I can't go back in time. I just have to move on…

"Hey! You're going all sad again!" said Axel as he wrapped his arms around my neck in a headlock. He chuckled as I whined telling him to let go of me, but like before half-heartedly. I wasn't sure if he noticed, I didn't even noticed and I was the one doing it!

I started to leaned into him, slowly and softly, I stopped struggling against him laying my head on his arm, my cold hands rested there not wanting to move. I felt like my blood was boiling, I knew this feeling, but it shouldn't be happening since I already feed my fill but…even so I felt intoxicated by his mere scent.

I felt on the edge, just like in that dream, I shook my head pushing myself away from him. I could not allow myself to lose my senses, I mean this is AXEL for crying out loud! I only care for Riku! Riku, not…Axel…right? I love…I love Riku and…no one else…I can't fall for…a human…

"Sora? Hey Sora re you ok?" came Axel's voice it sounded so far away. I felt his arms hold me up right as I felt my body heat up, badly.

I heard Demyx's voice too…I think Zexion's also…but I wasn't sure…it felt like I was under water and I couldn't hear clearly even with my vampire senses.

"Sora! Are you ok?" repeated Axel, he held me closer the mere touch of his skin made me feel as if I was on fire. And his voice sounded like a harsh wind trying to slice my skin, as if it could. My mind was racing, if I didn't make him let go of me…I'll hurt him, worse then how I hurt Demyx…I couldn't live with myself if it came to that.

"Roxas!" I thought deeply in my mind, sending a telepathic message to my twin, I waited for a response, which didn't take too long.  
_**  
'Sora? What's wrong?'**_

'Take…take me outside…NOW…or…or I'll attack Axel…please…'

**'Attack Axel!? I'll be right there!'**

I heard a chair fall to the ground, and hurried footsteps rushing towards my side, I opened my ocean colored eyes to stare into acid greens ones.

I almost lost it there, I would've hurled myself towards him locking our lips. I would've held him to the ground forcing myself onto him, and I would've drained him of his blood every last drop. Loving the taste savoring every single drop of it. If Roxas hadn't had come in time.

"Sora!" came his voice, I looked away from Axel, which was painfully hard. To look at my twin giving him a sad smile I fell forward, he caught me easily as I faked my fainting.

"Sora! Roxas what happened, why the fucking hell did he faint!" cried Axel, worry was seen on his pretty face.

The teacher looked at the group and sighed showing that she didn't care after what had happened earlier. Both Demyx and Zexion were on either side of Axel both of the older teens looking worried over the situation. Half the class was now looking, and Kairi and Riku made their way towards Roxas and Sora, the three exchanged a glance too quick for Axel or the others to catch. Roxas held Sora in his arms in a protective manner before looking up at his 'best friend'; " He's anemic …" he lied not looking at those acid green eyes.

Axel didn't say anything against it, though secretly he doubted that, just this morning the brunette seemed perfectly find. Axel had a hard time not jumping the kid…he shooed that thought away, _'I only have an attraction to him…because of Roxas…'_ .

Yes, he knew it and he felt it but he had enough control and enough wit that there was no real meaning behind it, it would pass like a cloud without a single thought.  
_  
'Sora's just a friend…'_

"…I hope he gets better…" he murmured under his breath, even so, he managed to touch Sora's cheek pushing a stray stand of hair behind his ear. Roxas tensed up as so did Riku and Kairi, the younger blonde noticed that Sora bit down on his lip restraining himself.

They had to get him outside. Now.

"Yeah, um… we're taking him to the nurse, well…bye!" mutter Roxas quickly and hurried out of the classroom closely followed by Kairi and Riku.

Axel stood there staring after the small group before sighing and sitting down with defeat. It would only be normal for Roxas to act like this, not only was his twin sick but the boy had rejected the older only a month ago.

But the redhead was so sure that he would leave Riku for him, but he was proven wrong and it hurt, and yet Sora was there. He picked on the boy just for the fun of it but the brunette seemed to make him happy without even trying. Even the smaller boy's smile seemed to leave him in a daze if he wasn't careful, he can see why Reno had fallen for Cloud. The Strife family seemed to hold unearthly beauty wither or not if someone was in love with them. Dazzling.

"They get you with their spell…and breath taking looks…" muttered Axel to himself leaning against his chair with a cocky smile on his lips, but it was true.

Roxas could easily make him fall to his knees…and Sora seems to be doing the same thing…

* * *

Sora Pov

* * *

Why! Why now of all the times! I was fine before at least I've never reacted this way before towards him! So why now?

Roxas ran fast, with Riku and Kairi beside him I could tell by their scent that they were there the whole time. I knew they weren't taking me to the nurse's office unless they wanted me to suck that woman dry to the bone. More then likely they were taking me to the rooftop.

I took deep breaths, eyes still clenched tightly, and my body still felt like it was on fire when Axel had touched me, and even now it was hard to control myself.

Without warning Roxas let go, falling to my feet without effort I felt the wind on my face and the smell of fresh air. I opened my eyes to see the other's standing before me, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas…the four of us getting my sorry ass out of trouble like the old times I guess I haven't drifted that far after all.

Adrenaline was still pumping through me but slower slightly calmer, not so much with an edge. I knew that my features had changed, I didn't need them to tell me that, I knew my fangs grew in more and that my pupils were that of a cat's.

Ocean blue crashed with it's refection, Roxas looked worried even more so then Kairi and Riku.

"Sora, what happened?" asked Kairi fidgeting with her fingers, I almost forgotten she still liked me.

Before I could answer Roxas did so for me, "He lost control, I had to get him out of there or he'd attack Axel."

He eyed me and I knew he wanted an explanation.

"Alright Sora, spill…" uttered Riku crossing his arms across his chest.

I knew they weren't going to let go of it easily. I didn't answer and not before my looks returned to normal. But how could I answer? I wasn't even sure what had happened all I knew was that from the beginning that I wasn't in full control but I never thought that it would rise to this level.

"I…I came late and met Axel on the way here…everything…everything was fine…" I answered but when my eyes met Roxas's I sighed, " Ok, I was…slightly edgy."

Riku frowned and Kairi gave me a disapproving look, " Yet, I was okay in the morning nothing was really out of place till...till later. When he touched me I felt like hell I lost my senses I wasn't here or there and the mere touch." I shuddered.

" When our skin brushed against each other it felt like I was on fire it was painful but I could stand it. But when I felt the urge to just take him! It was so hard to…keep myself in place…he was making me lose my control…"

I finished speaking, I had finally calmed down as the other's discussed this in hushed voices, and I didn't even bother to try and listen to their conversation. But if I had I would have dropped dead from the mere shock…not like I could anyway.

"Sora…" came Kairi's voice I looked to see the three of them with grim expressions looking my way.

I felt uneasy, I wanted to look into their minds and see what they were thinking but before I could Roxas uttered the very words that seemed to throw my world unbalanced.

"Sora…it seems that…you've found your blood type…" he said smiling lightly. I was a bit confused, when it hit me what he was saying.

"But!…But I've never came across someone who was my blood type before so why now?" I cried slightly startled by the news.

Oh, but the fun part was just about to come.

"Yeah, over the years you've never found a single human who called to you as strong as Axel has…not even Kairi, when she was human." Uttered Riku.

As he spoke I had to swallow hard listening to that crystal clear voice wasn't helping any.

" But…it seems that Axel clicked something inside you, even after all this time, you've always said that Axel always made you edgy. And now we know why Sora…he IS you blood type."

I blinked, I couldn't believe it, to have a blood type, only that human would drive me crazy, lose myself. Only that human's blood would send me heaven high on bliss and joy…why Axel…why couldn't it just had been some stranger!

"But why did it have to be Axel…"I groaned looking down on at the floor, trying to figure things till Roxas dropped the finally bomb on me that sent it all spinning.

Roxas moved closer to me placing a hand on my shoulder and finally spoke the words that I could feel he was dreading to say even now.

"Sora…I think the reason is…wither you are aware of it or not…but…I think you are…" he paused and took a deep breath looking at me straight in the eye.

"I think you like Axel and I mean really like him…" he finished.

My eyes grew wide and my breathing stopped completely, I was about to protest to say it was impossible for that to happen. I was about to burst out that I still loved Riku, to say that it would be impossible for me to love a human and not to mention dangerous.

But when our eyes met, I shivered, they bore into me, Roxas is able to not only see peoples aura but feel there emotions when he allows them to come. In his eyes it was crystal clear, in his mind I could feel it…a reflection of my own feelings and they were screaming very clearly.

"…Shit…" I said there was no point in fighting, there was no point in denying it.

It was written on plain paper, in huge letters that it was true. Why else would I worry over him? Why else would I want to be around him? Why else would I be uncontrollable around him?

Life…has just became more complicated…and it wasn't even Noon yet…

* * *


	5. one

Chapter 5 edited!

* * *

Cloud's POV

* * *

I drove with Reno as he wrapped his arms around my waist as the wind played with our hair, leaving Axel and Sora behind we headed towards our destination.

We were going to the beach for our date, originally we were supposed to go to a movie, dinner, and hotel the whole thing but in the end we decided the beach.

As we drove I couldn't help but allow my mind to wonder on its own. Was Sora going to be ok? Before I left I couldn't help but get the impression that he was slightly edgy maybe it was my imagination.

When we arrived there was no one, may be a hand full of people at the most but other then that we were partially by ourselves. Today was our anniversary, we've been together for a year and I wanted to spoil him senseless but Reno doesn't like it when I do that. But on occasion he loves it when I give a great deal of attention.

As we came to a stop I could feel Reno nuzzle his cheek against my shoulder, "Nice, sex on the beach…" he purred nibbling on my earlobe making me shudder, " …classy Cloud."

I smirked turning off the engine, leave it to Reno to think it was all about sex. I hopped off, as did Reno taking his hand I pulled him close to me, he blinked confused before grinning widely in a happy manner.

"Hey Blondie, missed me that much?" he purred nuzzling against my cheek.

Before I could say anymore, Reno closed the gap between use, slipping his skilled tongue into my mouth caressing my body. I moaned pulling him closer as our tongues battled against each other but yet again Reno won. Lighting shot up my spine they say vampires are the masters when it comes to taking a human familiar but they were wrong.

Reno held tightly as I tilted my head as our tongues danced along side each other, it was Reno who led the kisses, the touches, it was Reno who held me in his grasp not the other way around and it was Reno who kept me alive. Although he can be lazy sometimes and lets me lead, but otherwise it was Reno who kept us, me together.

We parted, both slightly gasping for breath, I opened my eyes to see him grinning from ear to ear, "Tired yet, yo?" he asked breaking away from me and walked away swaying his hips in a teasing motion.

Before I could reply a group for girls rushed over to him, it caught me by surprise, but it seemed to only make Reno's ego grow bigger. One of them was from his school asking for his number while another gave him a letter, a LOVE letter! And the third had the nerve to give Reno, my Reno a kiss on the check!

OH, she did NOT just fucking do that!

I growled under my breath, if only I had my buster sword! She would've been cut into a million pieces! And I couldn't use ANY of my vampire abilities, since it was against our treaty with King Mickey. But of the little piece of shit even TRIES to plant another one on Reno I don't care how many treaties I was breaking! She'd be so dead!

Almost as if sensing my seething annoyance towards that group of human girls as he waved them good bye, coming back to where I was standing with my hands crossed over my chest. He gave me a wary smile as is he could feel my intensity…was I really that obvious?

"Yo…what's wrong Cloud? You look like a ten-foot pole got shoved up your ass…" he muttered placing an innocent look on his face tilting his head to the side. He almost looked like he didn't know I was jealous almost but not quite.

"Shut up and get you ass over here!" I said stepping forward wrapping my arms around his waist quickly almost yanking forward into a tight embrace.

"Whoa!" he cried dropping all the things they had given him as I rested my head on his shoulder, " A bit possessive there?"

I grunted not wanting to answer I mean telling Reno that I'm jealous is like hanging a dead rat in front of a cat, he won't drop it for less then twenty minutes.

"Aw…was little Blondie…jealous?" he purred nuzzling his cheek against my own, I didn't answer instead I closed the space between us with a kiss which seemed to have settled the matter.

Yes, I was jealous Reno KNOWS that he's cute, he KNOWS that he's hot, and as he put it once 'It would be a crime to deny it'. But when he pulls a stunt like THAT, even if it wasn't on purpose, I just get jealous and my vampire instinct kicks in which isn't a good thing considering I haven't decided on telling him yet even though I know I love him with all my being.

He pulled away chuckling, the nerve! But, I couldn't stay mad at him, " Silly Chocobo-head, don't worry about them…I'm yours'…" he said wrapping his arms around my neck kissing me on the forehead, "…And yours' alone…okay?"

I was taken aback with the sudden statement, so he felt exactly the same way as I did…

I smiled softly kissing his lips lightly, "Yeah…I know…"

A part of me felt horrible because I haven't official broken apart from Leon, and only Sora and Axel knew of our relationship. Vampires aren't suppose to fall for humans, because they're 'unfit' for us, but I don't care I love him. Yeah that's right, you heard. I love Reno Sinclair.

I sighed and looked into those green gems and smiled, "I love you…Reno…I honestly truly love you…"

The redhead looked surprise; I never really said those words before not in such a way that I could feel his heart beat so fast that I was afraid it would just burst. I was afraid that he wasn't going to say anything, I was about to say I was sorry for saying it but then he stopped me with a surprise.

"I love you too Cloud…and only you…" he muttered sealing that with a soft kiss on my lips.

If I could I would have jumped up and down but at that moment I was currently occupied and I will be for the next couple of days…I think Sora and the other's could manage without me…right?

And besides this would give me time to think over what I should do with my current situation with Leon, even though we are young in this lifetime, we have actually been together for forty years.

While Sora and Riku have been together for twenty, even thought in this lifetime it would only appear to be three or some years. After all this is only our fourth reincarnation, when we chose to shed our human selves and become reborn into another for whatever reason.

It's rather confusing to be a vampire, we can never truly die, if we get tired of one live we leave our shells 'bodies' behind and take a new life. Within the new life we keep our old memories, we stay ourselves we don't truly change, like I've said it's a bit complicated.

* * *

Axel's POV

* * *

They're gone, just simply gone! Well not really, Roxas, Kairi and Riku are still here, but not Sora…he hasn't been to school since that day he got sick in class or at least that's what they told me. But it has surprised me how much his absence has affected me… a lot more then I ever though possible. Every time I see the door to the classroom open I look up, heart thumping hoping, wondering is it was Sora but…like always it just another student.

And it doesn't help that Roxas doesn't tell me anything, it's as if our bond to each other has broken. The three of them always sitting away from everyone else huddled together like they were plotting something, and it seemed like that avoided me like the fucking plague, which isn't a nice feeling…got it memorized?

**THURSDAY: I wait…why am I waiting? Why should I even wait for him! It's not like I feel anything for him…It's not like I love him or like him in anyway! Demyx, Zexion…practically the WHOLE Organization XIII keeps pointing out my change…that I'm not as 'firey' as before when Sora was around…I'd like to fire-up their asses! And I could too!**

FRIDAY: Everything just seems so…blank, black and white not colors not life…no light…Roxas still won't tell me anything… he says that it's family business…the hell with family shit! I wonder where Sora is…

SATURDAY: Home, Reno's been out with Cloud since I don't know how long and I don't fucking care everything is dead that stupid plant rotted. I burned the carpet with my fire magic why am I here? I don't want to go outside I'm acting so fucking Emo I don't fucking care anymore…let the fucking shit come…got it memorized?

SUNDAY: Sora…did I get him mad…? Why did you go…why do I feel left behind?… Why…why do I feel so sick…so tired…so…empty…without you? I don't know why…I think…I…I…give up…

MONDAY: Fire…just fire…my teachers worry, even with my good grades…Roxas hates me…no…he's keeping secrets from me…where's Sor-Sor?

TUESDAY: They are worrying I feel dead…there's no spark in my fire…now Roxas sees me…he asks if I'm ok…I tell him…'yeah…yeah I'm fine'…I don't ask where Sora is…it's almost like he was never here now…like…he left for good…

WESNDAY: I'm acting normal…I think…I burned Demyx on the ass…that's…normal…right? …I'm…okay right…?

THRUSDAY: Reno's back…so is Cloud…told him about…about HIM…he doesn't know…been with Reno since last week…where are you Sora?

FRIDAY: Sora…oh god…Sora…I….

SATURDAY: Sora…I…

SUNDAY: I think I've actually fallen for him.

_(MONDAY)_

School resumed, yay look at me I'm so happy…if I could get away with it I would've burned down the school by now. But then again I see no real point in it, so what if I get rid of one small school? Last time I checked Hollow Bastion have at least a dozen of them, and I have more important things to do like acting if I don't care.

I woke up, finding myself on the floor again, I tend to do that, and I'm a rather restless sleeper. When we were smaller, Reno would complain about it all the time and that's when it was decided that we should get our own rooms.  
I stood up stretching, seeing that it was close to time I quickly made my way to the bathroom brushing my teeth and tried to style but it always spiked the same way.

I formed an outfit quickly, consisting of a black tight fitting sleeveless shirt, slightly loose jeans that hugged my hips right below my wait line.

(I don't fucking care if it's girly) Black boots, around both my wrist's spiked bracelets and a black diamond dog collar, Demyx got it for my birthday. Satisfied with my reflection I headed out, I spotted Reno on the couch, lazy bum.

"Yo, took you long enough Axel…" he paused and took in my look, "…Heh…going in style for this party?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes, snapping my fingers I produced a nice healthy flame, "What you say?"

Reno narrowed his eyes and waved his hand creating a gust of wind that put out my little flame, damn.

"Don't pout like a kid or you'll make me want to rape you, cause you look so hot." He said standing up smirking brightly. He was only slightly taller then I, an inch or so.

And unlike me, he had control over wind, which explains why he's full of hot air! See? I'm all happy again! I don't need HIM to make me feel better at all!

"…Axel...? Yo, C'mon we're going to be late if you don't hurry your ass up!" cried Reno as he headed out the door. I rolled my eyes and soon followed after him, parked in front of our house was Demyx and Zexion.

"Hey Axel! Hey! You're wearing that collar I got you! I'm wearing it too!" cried a hyperactive Demyx, I could only guess what Zexion's gift was. Wait…before I could respond I noticed something on his neck, it looked like puncture wounds…

Before I could ask him what it was he looked at me and shrugged his shoulders, "These? I've had them since the day Sora found me…I think a spider bit me…Oh well!" he finished placing a small kiss on Zexion's lips.

Both Reno and I exchanged a glance, "Ew…" we said together.

Demyx stuck out his tongue, "So are we going or are you guys just going to start walking to get to school?"

"Fuck you." said Reno and I as we hopped over the car doors, sitting in the back as we started to drive off to…school…wow do you see my excitement?

We drove and drove considering we lived deep in the city, my mind stopped thinking, merely watching the scene go by. We arrived at school in little time to spare, Reno and Zexion headed one way while me and Demyx made our way to our first period. I never really liked that class, AP Chemistry, I mean c'mon was I high when I signed up for this class?

Either way, the class progressed at its normal rate with Demyx giving off the answers and me helping out every once in a while of course. Our tests were returned, and as usual without…Sora around…Demyx, Marluxia and I got the highest scores in the whole class. Again the teacher too the attendance, Marluxia and Demyx were chatting away next time me, as the teacher's focus shifted to Sora's empty seat I felt my stomach tighten in a knot even now it still unnerved me to be without him.

"Has anyone seen that boy?" the teacher asked in an annoyed voice, " …such a child running away doesn't that kid realize that trouble he is causing…" he added.

Marluxia and Demyx scowled at him, they both were some of them Organization members that had grown close to Sora over this year and have considered him part of our 'unorganized' family. I narrowed my eyes at him, wanting nothing more that burn his sad excuse of a hair wig and cause even more humiliation then that.

But what really pissed me off was that a few of our classmates agreed that old man! If murder weren't against the law the three of us would've massacred those few students.

Yes I'm in a bad mood how could you tell?

The bell rang for the next class and I was more then happy to leave, Marluxia and Demyx followed behind me, we all had PE together along with Reno, Zexion and Riku.

"That guy is such a jerk!" cried Demyx as he stopped his foot with a pout on hi face, I couldn't help but smirk a little.  
_  
'Sora would …would've done the same thing'_, I thought.

Marluxia nodded his head in agreement, " He stepped over the line but there is nothing we can do Demyx, Sora isn't here anymore though I somewhat wished he had stayed…"

I cringed at the mention of his name, and the fact that it seems as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth. I sigh letting Demyx and Marluxia continue with their conversation as I spaced out walking towards the locker room for us to change.

But it started to rain, I cursed loudly, I hate the rain after all I'm a fire based user Demyx and Marluxia are grinning ear to ear so is Reno when we caught up to them.

"Hey, bitches! What too you so long, yo?" he cried with Zexion who merely smirked at how soaked we were. Lucky jerks …they were as dry as can be, after all they were in the shade.

If I could I would have fired my twin's ass up! … But…it was raining and…yeah it doesn't quite work that way.

Demyx started to laugh at my expression, I swear I wanted to burn his ass too…!

Marluxia merely chuckled, "Let's get out of the rain before Axel tries to burn us all…" he muttered placing his hands over his chest sticking out his tongue to catch the falling rain.

Demyx nodded his head as he played with a few bubbles he had made during Marluxia's little sentence, "Yeah let's go!" he cried popping the bubbles and made his way towards Zexion almost knocking him down.

Marluxia, Reno, and I both exchanged a humored glance before walking into the gym together. I'm happy for Zexion and Demyx, after all, the blonde highly doubted that Zexion would ever fall for him; though he was proven wrong. And Reno had Cloud, even though Cloud hasn't 'officially' broken if off with Leon, they're still together, even Marluxia is with someone!

But I'm not and a part of me is jealous of them, with their lovey-dovey ways, the fact that the person the loved had loved them in return…not all of us are that lucky. Roxas never loved me, the only person he had ever loved was Riku…and it bothers me a little that Riku acts around Sora as if nothing really happened between them!

Was I the only other one that noticed, besides Cloud and Reno, that Sora's eyes would always seem sad or distant? May be the only reason why I noticed it some much or that I wanted to make him feel at least part of the group was because I like him so damn much?

We walked through the blue colored doors, Demyx was still bouncy, even Reno and Marluxia seemed slightly bubbly as well. The main gym was packed with all the second period students, buzzing with noise and the loud voices of the student body.

Dozens of nameless faces, up tight preps, Emos, dark and odd Goths, normal people, jocks, and of course the 'Turks', Organization XIII and Roxas's little group. Reno waved us goodbye as he walked over to the 'Turks', which consisted of Elena, Larxene and Demyx's sister they're triplets, Rufus Shinra, Rude and Tseng…I think that's his name?

I'm very protective of my older twin brother, if I didn't believe he could handle being one of the Turks, I would've taken him in the Organization. Everyone was there, well at least the eleventh graders and some twelfth graders too, we sat down and began to chat on occasion I would but in and say something but other wise I would be playing with my Nintendo DS. That was…until I saw something… or rather…until I saw someone.

It was almost like a blur, I wasn't too sure myself I mean how many students in the school have dark brown hair? But when Roxas, Riku and Kairi rushed out a few moments before the bell rang for our break to begin I knew I wasn't daydreaming, but at the same time I didn't want to give into false hope and crash down once again. I wanted to ask Demyx if he saw what I had seen, only to realize that he was locking lips with Zexion. Now if I were a TOTAL jerk I would have done some real firey damage, since the rain stopped, but since I'm such a kind person I asked Marluxia instead.

But he said he saw no one, so I gave up…I mean what's the point in following after someone who just gets up and disappear without a single goodbye? I should move on, move on from both Roxas and…Sora, last time I checked I solved all those problems a week and half-ago, old news! It's not like he ever liked me back … _'then why was my heart pounding?'_

I pushed the thought aside, forgetting why I had gotten so worked up, I know I have feelings for both Sora and Roxas! I love them both…almost as if I was in love with the same person even though I know they are completely different. Roxas was always sadder then Sora, though they did share some moments where they both were so depressing that you'd think they were ready to finish themselves off!

I remember mentioning that to Sora once, he just laughed and said that they just were hungry. Since then I made sure he would always eat something, I didn't like seeing him or Roxas depressed like that. But they never seemed to gain any weight at all.

I shook my head trying to forget these thoughts, making my way towards the stupid cafeteria where Demyx and the other's had met up. I took little time choosing the food I wanted, it all looked like a clomp of goo to me. I sat between Xigbar and Xaldin, it felt slightly uncomfortable there, I sort of wished I had sat somewhere different.

"Axel! Where'd you go? " asked Demyx as he threw me his apple, I shrugged my shoulders catching it and biting one swift move.

"Nowhere, everywhere…got it memorized?" I muttered back munching on my apple enjoying its juicy contents to the very core. We continued talking, just like old times, but even so, even now up to this point it finally dawns on me that I'm not the only one who misses Sora. I'm not the only one who feels like there it something, someone missing.

The bell rang, echoing through the halls, making my ears bleed that's how annoying it is. I sighed getting up throwing away my half-eaten lunch, Demyx, Zexion and Reno along with Elena all walk towards AP Chemistry, what fun…

Walking into the classroom was almost like walking to you own death, or at least that's how I felt. We exchanged greetings with a few students taking our seats at the lab tables we were assigned too. I sat along since I didn't have a partner anymore, sighing I placing my head on the cool desk jumbling a few curses before closing my eyes.

Footsteps echoed, I could sort of tell where everyone was going, or what they were doing, Reno and Elena were chatting away while Zexion was explaining something to Demyx as students found their places and the teacher walked in.

I didn't bother to look up, I knew of this shit already so what was the point of paying attention to some old man talking like there's no tomorrow?

No reason at all…

I dozed off, as he began the day's lesson, something I'm sure I wouldn't mind missing at all.

* * *

I kept hearing someone call my name over and over, I was in complete darkness, and the only source of light that I could see was almost at the end of a long looking tunnel. I couldn't help but wonder if I had suddenly died of boredom? What a crappy way to go if you ask me. But I'm not dead I at least knew that much.

I squinted my eyes adjusting to the light, only to realize that the darkness I was wondering in was actually, Night. And the brightness was Day, I sighed shrugging my shoulders moving towards that rest the bright day only to be stopped by the sound of my name by a very familiar voice…

"Axel…"

I turned around, heart caught in my throat, eyes as wide as dinner plates and there he was, Sora Strife! I don't care if I was dreaming any more, I was over whelmed with emotions rushing over me like a wave pounding on to the shore-bed.

He smiled brightly, in the half-lit place he stood, he seemed too beautiful to be real, and that sun made his eyes sparkle, like blue diamonds. His hair seemed so soft and it even that seemed to sparkle as well as his pale skin. And his clothing only seemed to help his look even more. (A/N: KH2 outfit)

But at the same time he seemed mysterious from the dark night behind him, contrasting the day and night.

"Sora…" I paused walking towards him slightly, "Sora…it's really you…"

He nodded his head, "Yeah…" he said flashing his fangs…wait…FANGS!?

But I shook my head thinking I was seeing things, I was about to ask why he had left only to realize that the darkness, the night was crawling up his body, it almost looked as if it was trying to swallow him up!

"Sora!" I cried rushing forward, I reached him and grabbed a hold of his hand.

He looked at me with sadden eyes, "Axel…"

"Sora1 Hold on I'll get you out!" I yelled pulling harder but it was like lifting a rock!

He shook his head placing a soft hand on my cheek making me blush, but the next thing made my heart almost, not… it made it break in two.

"I can't Axel…I don't belong to your world…I belong to the Night…to the Darkness…"  
That was when everything turned white, and I woke up with a start, only a few people looked my way, everything was dark….we were watching a movie class was still in session. I sighed closing my eyes wondering why I had that dream…what Sora had said…and why was I even thinking about Sor-

* * *

"Axel? Are ok?"

I turned, I swear if I was a freaking girl I would have screamed slightly freaked out and had fallen out of my chair. But I'm a guy, I don't not scream!…But I almost fell out of my chair, and my heart did stop and I was on the brink of small tears.

Sora…Sora fucking Strife, was sitting next to me, real as anything else in this room, and he was smiling!

"Sora!…Y-You're…back…", I asked barely above a whisper, I doubt he could hear me.

He smirked and nodded his head running a hand through his bouncy brown hair, God I wish I could hold his hand right now…

"Yeah…I just couldn't leave you all alone now could I?" he paused and caressing my cheek slightly, I could feel that dark blush on my cheeks even though I hopped he couldn't see it.

Before I could answer he placed a finger on my lips, " Oh…by the way…you talk in you sleep…"

And that's when it happened, he covered my mouth completely with his hand, I gave a muffled, 'Huh' but I didn't need to ask what was going to happen.

That did it, he leaned forward and placed a kiss over his hand, which was over my own lips…in a sense it was like kissing him!

I was finished….

I jumped up out of my chair covering my nose with my head and flared out of the classroom towards the nearest bathroom to calm my bloody nosebleed…and I bet my life on it…just before I lift, Sora was chuckling and whispered softly…'I missed you too'…

* * *


	6. Heart

Sorry I've taken a while hope you like it! Please review!

* * *

Axel's POV

* * *

My hands were covered in blood, slamming the bathroom door open, I was very thankful that there was no one inside. Rushing over the nearest sink, I actually blushed as I looked up to see my reflection in the mirror. My face was red, from my…'blushing' and the blood that has FINALLY stopped flowing from my nose!

I closed my acid green eyes and removed my hands from my bloody nose. It looked like I smeared blood all over my lips and a bit on my cheeks. I sighed bumping my head against the mirror, and shutting my eyes tightly, hell if Reno saw me right now he'd take a picture with his phone and post it all over… bastard.

"…Stupid Sora…I can't believe he actually gave me a bloody nose!" I said to myself turning on the cold water as I filled my palms with the cold liquid. Splashing my face as it started to wash away the blood, grabbing paper towels I dried my face clean and sighed.

There was no fucking way in hell that I was going to go back inside the classroom and face Sora. No wait…what am I saying? I'm acting like a dog with his between his legs! Where is my pyromaniac pride?!

…I think I gave that up when I fell for one of the Strife brothers…

"…Axel…?"

I didn't want to even think about who it was, I was…hell was I in near shock…? Me, Axel, frozen to the spot on which I stood. Should I turn? No, I didn't want to look at that face right now, I didn't want to even hear his voice at this very moment all I wanted was to be left alone, just me and alone, just me.

But apparently the said person didn't have the same thoughts as me since he continued to speak.

"Axel…are you alright?" he asked again

I didn't answer, gripping tightly onto the blood/water soaked paper towels.

He placed his hand on my arm, I could feel myself tense, and I haven't been this close to him in what seemed like forever.

"Axel…what did Sora do?", asked Roxas as he gently turned me around so I could face him.

I looked away, I couldn't look into his eyes, it was almost as bad as when I look into Sora's ocean blue eyes. I hate the fact that they're twins, it's like I'm staring at the one I want and yet I see both of them.

He huffed and shook his head, but something caught his attention, leaning forward trying to reach for my hand. My heart stopped, was he trying to hold my hand?!

But then I realized that he wasn't trying to reach for my HAND rather he was trying to reach for what was in my hand. I reacted so quickly that I wasn't sure if I was in my right mind. He grabbed my hand, I held onto his shoulders turned him around pressing his back against the white wall.

H didn't struggle as pressed myself against him, looming over him, our eyes never left each other. I smirked running my hand though his spiky blonde hair, staring into those amazingly blue eyes.

'Sora has the same eyes…is his hair as soft as Roxas…?'

I peered down at those small red lips and leaned down, I knew it was wrong, Roxas was with Riku but I just couldn't help myself. Like or 'loving' Sora is like loving Roxas!

Merely inches away from his lips, he spoke, it was till then that I realized that Roxas hadn't been resisting my advance on him. Normally he would push me away or tell me off, saying that Riku was the only one for him. But not this time.

"Axel…before you kiss me…can I ask you something…" he muttered as his eyes glanced at me. For a brief second I though I was looking at…

I smirked and nodded my head, "Anything you want baby…"

"When you look at me…who do you see…" he asked smoothly never giving off what he was thinking.

I chuckled, " You Roxas, who else would I see?"

This time it was Roxas who smirked, tilting his head to the side , "Really? Are you sure it's you see…or is it SORA that you see…?"

I stopped dead, my eyes widen slightly, and Roxas laughed and pushed me away a little, "Axel, I know you well enough to know that, you've moved on you may have not TRULY acknowledged it but you have."

I glared at him lightly, "Really? Why do you assume that's Sora? It could be anyone!"

"…So you admit that you've moved on…"

"…No…I mean…Wha…", I stuttered, I had forgotten how good Roxas is with words.

The blonde smiled and patted my shoulder placing a soft kiss on my cheek before whispering, "…I saw him give you a bloody nose…"

And he left with a smirk.

I blushed so red, hell why the fuck have I been blushing so much, that it matched my hair! Shaking my head I sighed, I hate it when Roxas can see right through me, it's like I'm a book or something for him to read from.

Running my hand through my hair, I took on last look in the mirror before I decided to head out, after all that was the last class of the day. It was a shorten day and Demyx was having his party today, so we had to head out and get ready either way. That will keep my mind off Sora and Roxas had said about me liking Sora…that weird dream…

Why did I dream about Sora…being a vampire…?

* * *

Roxas POV

* * *

I closed the bathroom door shaking my head as I made my way towards the classroom, I knew Axel would wait till the bell rang for the day to end. I wondered if what I said to Axel finally hit home, even as my best friend I can't help but think how that human can be so dense sometimes.

"Stupid Sora…the first the he comes back and he pulls that move on Axel! I wonder if his time away trying to control himself has caused some brain damage.

I knew exactly how Axel felt, and it wasn't because I've been in a similar situation. No, being empathy really does come handy. Unlike Sora, I can't read minds, but I can feel their emotions every single on of them, but only if I chose to.

'I wonder…if Sora has lost his mind falling for a human…he'd better be careful otherwise the other clans will…'

I opened the door, it was still dark, they were still watching that retarded movie and Sora was still leaning against the wind, eyes closed. He hasn't moved since Axel had run out of the classroom with a bloody nose. I sat down next to him, there were things we had to talk about.

Sora groaned opening on of his eyes and sighed, sitting up straight he looked at me, almost with disappointment.

I arched an eyebrow, clearly, my twin wasn't expecting me, I just hope he isn't.  
"So, you found Axel in the bathroom and tried to lay it on that his true feelings are hidden inside and that whom he really cares for is me and not you…nice Roxas now he'll completely avoid my existence…"

I frowned, yes Sora just hand to read my mind and find out what exactly happened, and apparently he wasn't in a very good mood. I crossed my arms, "If you just told, or even sneaked into his mind pushing forwards his TRUE emotions I wouldn't have to resort that that."

Sora shook his head and sighed again, our identical blues eyes locked, "I can't Roxas…"

"Sora, If this is about invading his privacy, you've never cared before so now it shouldn't even matter especially since you want him so badly…", I answered playing with a strand of my hair waiting for his answer.

He blushed but never looked away, "It's not that Roxas…there's nothing stopping me from, TRYING to red his mind…I just can't seem to…"

That's when I stopped and looked at Sora, sure he was the youngest, but he was also one of the strongest vampires, there was no way a mere human fire wielder could keep him from reading his mind.

"Sora…I don't understand…what do you mean you can't seem to do it…"

he frowned and looked away trying to find the right words, he looked around to make sure nether Kairi or Riku were around and went into and explanation.

" When I read a normal human's mind, it's like I'm reading a book, I can see everything even their deepest secrets, that same with us vampires, though depending on the person I sometimes have to put a little more force into it then I usually have when it's a human.  
But with Axel…even with Reno too…it's hard, it's like I'm stepping into murky water and I can't see anything clearly at all and it confuses me. I don't how to explain it to you , you'd have to felt yourself. I mean can YOU clearly feel their feelings…or do you usually rely on what you know about them…" he asked finishing with a sigh.

I blinked, sometimes when Sora's right it's scary, "…Yes, it's hard to make out their feelings…both Axel AND Reno…perhaps it's because they're twins that it's hard to figure them both out…either way…we've never had to deal with anything like this before…"

Sora shrugged, "It doesn't matter, just…keep it under lid ok? I don't want any harm to fall upon either of the humans…"

I smirked, "Well Sora, this is very unusual, you being all serious…are you SURE you're my twin?"

Sora laughed and grinned sheepishly, before flashing that big grin of his, "I'm sure! Anyway…Riku mentioned something about a party earlier…what was that about?"

Now I smirked and leaned in placing a small kiss on my twins' lips, " WE were invited, by Marluxia…for Demyx birthday party…"

Sora grinned widely, flashing his fangs and his eyes flickered red for a moment, "Well then…I'm sure I'd be seeing a familiar face now won't I…"

Oh yeah…that's defiantly my vampire twin…I just hope that he doesn't push Axel…too far…

* * *

Reno's POV

* * *

The bell rang but I was too busy with laughing my ass off still, remembering how my twin had ran away when he FINALLY noticed that Sora was right next to him. Hell, from where I was sitting it looked like Sora had fucking kissed Axel on the lips. But when I saw him lower his hand I knew what he did, it's an old trick but it worked on Axel…Heh I'm so glad my camera records…

I told the others that I'll met up with them outside, I wanted find Axel to get the scoop of the day, since right after he ran out Roxas followed him. I wander…

And sure enough, coming out if the bathroom, now with no blood on him, he looked towards my direction, I smirked and threw his messenger bag at him, which he caught.

"Yo little brother…so…how was your taste of what Sora can do to you, to?" I asked smirking all the way even as he glared at me and we began to walk.

"Shut up Reno you don't even know what hap-"

" Sora leaned in and kissed you, but not really considering his was kissing his hand!" I cried, "…oh and you got a bloody nose, Roxas followed ad you went all bang, bang in the bathroom?"

Axel, got red, and I mean RED!

"Shut up and NO I did not go 'bang, bang' with Roxas…you recall he LOVES Riku not me…" he added with some venom in there…man say it don't spray it, yo.

"Whatever, yo…either way you should face it, Sora's got your heart up his sleeve and all he had to do for you to figure, don't give me that look, to figure it out was to go away for almost two weeks." I muttered as we left the building.

Total Cliché

Axel frowned, but I swear his mouth almost twitched into a smile, but as soon as I saw it disappeared into nothingness he tends to do that stupid brother. He'll never learn unless someone smacks his face maybe.

"Axel…" I paused waving to Demyx and the others, "…take it from me and just give that kid a chance. He fucking likes you and, Axel shut up, and I know you like him too. I'm your twin I know these things and, keep quit, and you'll regret it if you don't."

He frowned and folded his hands over his chest, "Really? Last time I check I don't take orders from you, got it memorized?"

This time I frowned and glared at him, "Yeah, I got it fucking memorized, but you know what? I wasn't ordering you I was giving you advice, because I made the same mistake with Cloud. Hell I just lucked out, yo…" I paused and looked at him, he stopped walking and sighed.

"Reno…it's SORA your boyfriends and my best friends younger brother… what if every time I kiss him, I see Roxas? What if…I just pull him along?"

I rolled my eyes and chewed my bubbled gum blowing a bubble before it popped and then I looked towards my twin and smirked.

"When you thought he kissed you…did you fucking see Roxas? And let me put this simple oh dear brother of mine…You're not going to pull Sora along on a leash.", I paused and smirked as we sat down in the backseats of Zexion's car, " It's Sora who's been pulling you along fucking idiot, yo…"

That earned a large blush and a hit on the head from my brother, but I smirked. I don't always display my smarts, yes I'm smart, but then again…Cloud got Sora to come back and now it was my turn to play the sweet older brother or else me and Cloud's plan would have never taken root!

Demyx turned to look at us, I could help but eyes those weird ass bite marks…which oddly enough…looked similar to Tifa's…Cloud's best friend…

"Alright! All we've got to do is fix everything for tonight! Axel, you and Reno get the beer and food, while Zexion, Marluxia and me get the games and decorations!", he smiled and looked and at Axel, " 'Got it memorized?'"

He laughed at the look on Axel's face before turning around and started talking to Zexion.  
I smirked and looked at Axel, who in return smirked back, " Ready to fucking party, yo?"  
Axel grinned, "Hell yeah, Got it memorized?"

* * *

Sora's POV

* * *

I frowned, I had nothing to wear for the party! My clothes are all…dirty, yes I hate doing the laundry! And Roxas won't let borrow any of his clothes, he said I'm acting like a girl. I'm not! I just want to look good for Axel…  
Leon…eh…I'm not too keen on asking him, Riku…total girl! Kairi…ah no…

Wait I've forgotten someone…

"Sora, are you ready yet, we've got to get going…", came Cloud's voice resting against the frame of my door.

Bastard, he was dressed in a tight fitted black shirt, from his where his chest ends everything else was fishnet. His pants were navy blue, tight on the hips and thighs but baggy knees down, with belts hanging off his waist, and safety pins around his pants.  
I frowned, how come I wasn't giving fashion sense as one of my powers?

Wait…

AHA!

"Cloud! I'm so happy to see you!", I cried lunging onto him, which almost caused him to fall over.

He stiffen slightly before he chuckled, "Ah…thanks Sora…but um, are you ready to leave yet?"

I pouted and looked him, "No! I have no clothes at all! They're all dirty from training!"

He sighed, "You didn't do your laundry?"

"Cloud you know how much I hate doing the laundry! Now I'm doomed to look like a fucking dumb-ass in front of my redhead! For crying out loud I'm a vampire! Things like this shouldn't happen to me!" I ranted pulling at my spikes, I might as well pull them out!

Cloud titled his head and sighed smiling lightly he grabbed my shoulders and stared to lead me our of the room. As I started to protest he stopped me, "You want to look like you the darkness come to life and you're there to sweep Axel off his feet right?"

I shut up, thought about what he said and shrugged my shoulders, "Something along those lines…mostly I just want to look good…"

"Okay then, I'll help you out…just… be careful with my clothes…"

I grinned widely, "Oh! I love Cloud! You're the best brother a guy could as for!"

Cloud rolled his eyes, "…little brothers…"

"There…what do you think…?" asked Cloud stepping aside so I could look at the mirror.

My eye grew wide with surprise at my reflection, I defiantly owe Cloud big time for this one! "Cloud…this is fucking awesome!"

"Yeah, I know I got the touch from mother..."

I still had the collar he had given me. This time my ears sported black skull earrings, my eyes were surrounded with heavy eye liner that caused my bright blue eyes to stand out even more.

A navy blue sleeveless shirt that hugged my figure, exposing my belly button slightly, with a black short sleeve jacket covering, which consisted of yellow belts and safety pins where it was sewed together. My pants went low on my hips, jet black with blood red belt crossing across my legs, with chains hanging around it, causing them to chime when I walked. And as for shoes, we've got the same shoe size, black slip on boots, which made me taller, yay!

I smirked, "Cloud…you are a genius!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I know, now lets get going, we're riding together, Roxas it getting a ride from Riku and Kairi, along with Naimine."

I nodded my head and we made our way outside, it was a beautiful full moon, a perfect night for feeding, but I made sure that I had eaten before I decided to go along. I was not going to hurt Axel, or any of them, not when I can prevent it.

"Let's go Sora, or we'll both be late." Said Cloud as he mounted his bike.

I grinned and nodded my head, I was not going to let myself slip, sure I've given up avoiding Axel, but I wasn't going to become a blood thirsty monster…I love…too much.

He stared the engine and I wrapped my arms around his waist, as we drove away I closed my eyes and cleared my mind trying to seek out Roxas and the others.

I found them, they've already gotten to the party, I could also sense Demyx and the others but as usual I could feel Reno or Axel. I wonder…should I tell Cloud about this? …No I'll tell him later, this night we were going to have fun not matter what.

About twenty minutes later we arrived at Demyx House, I could help my grin remembering how he got his cat stuck in the tree, and then he got himself stuck trying to pull the cat down. Needless to say, that cat got itself down…we had to call the fire department to get DEMYX down.  
Cloud killed the engine and took off his goggles, stuffing the keys into his many pockets he smirked and looked my way, "Ready to woo you beloved redhead?" he said ruffling my hair.

I laughed and stuck out my tongue at him, "Don't worry about me! Just don't rape Reno otherwise you'll have two redheads after you ass Cloud!"

He blushed a very faint pink, "Alright you made you point now let's go."

"You read my mind!"

He rolled his eyes, we could he the music, it was like club music, but not the crappy kind, that actual GOOD kind! Yes, this night, us vampires will have fun.

I knocked, and we waited, a few moments later Demyx opened the door he practically squealed and hugged us both.

"Sora! You look freaking awesome! Like one of those Lolita band guys…almost…dude…did Cloud put eyeliner on you…?" he asked looking from me to Cloud.

Cloud gave a prideful smirk, and I gave Demyx a sheepish grin, "Yeah…don't ask long story…it's too much for you to take?"

Demyx grinned, " Shut up Sora! Besides I know two Redheads who's love to see you guys!"

And with that Demyx dragged both Cloud and me inside, it actually looked like a nightclub, they really went all out on this one. The light were turned off, thumping of the music could be felt all over, lights flickered, bodies moving against each other, dance. Drinks and food placed in the right place, where it wouldn't get knocked over but could be easily found.

"Hey! RENO!", yelled Demyx over the crowd, somehow the elder redhead heard us and one look at Cloud and he rushed over towards.

"CLOUD!" he answered, he actually didn't need to yell considering we heard him just fine. 

Demyx grinned giving us both a hug before he rushed away back to his Zexion, Demyx has no idea how much I envied the fact that he had his loved one right beside him. While the one I love…it's too hard to even keep him near me.

"Hey Reno…" he responded

Reno smirked, "So where's Sor…HOLY FUCK!"  
His eyes widen as he looked at me, I rolled my eyes crossing my hands over my chest, "Really Reno…it's not that shocking…"

He grinned, "Aw, Cloud dressed you, cute little Sora got his big brother to dress him" he mused ruffling my hair.

I laughed, "Shut up, unless you wanted to see me naked I had not other choice!"

Reno shrugged, "I've got no problem with that, yo, " he ignored the glare Cloud was giving him, " Bu I know a certain someone who'd love to see that, but he'd probably get another nose bleed because of you."

Cloud looked at me and arched his eyebrow, I mouth to him later and turned my attention back onto the people that were dancing, "So, where is he? Looking for Roxas probably…"

Reno frowned pinching my cheeks, " Oh hell no, just because Cloud dressed you doesn't mean you've got to act all angsty like him!"

Cloud glared, "I'm not angsty…"

"Right…and I'm the fucking Queen of England, yo…"

I smirked, "You'd fit the part…"

The red head hit my head lightly, "So you don't seem to want know where Axel is, so I'll just take Cloud and…"

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry…besides I don't think Axel would want to see me…" I muttered sighing.

Reno rolled his eyes, "Whatever yo, it that's what you think, anyway his over there playing wallflower…go and 'de-flower' him…"

And with that he took Clouds hand and led him to the dance floor and I was left alone. I sighed and figured, the hell with it, if Axel hasn't figured out how I feel about him yet I'll just throw it out to him right here and now!

…But first…I have to find him…

I looked around, and started to make my way through all the people, a few asked me for a dance, but I kindly said no and fuck off…which ever came out of my mouth first. I found Roxas and Riku along with Kairi and Naimine, I asked if the have seen Axel, but even Roxas said no.

I growled and moved over the wall and cursed, and banged my head against the wall softly. So much for getting dressed, opening my eyes I was greeted by a sigh I was hopping to see. Axel to the right sidewall, leaning against the wall drinking a beer bottle…yeah…it's like a Korean soap Opera.

I took a deep breath and stood next to him, he looked at me and blushed so brightly that I could see plain as day.

"Um…Sora…hi, you look great…" he muttered

I smiled, " So do you, but then again you've always looked great…got it memorized?" I answered using his own catch phrase.

He smirked and flipped a stand of hair, " I know…"

Then he blushed and looked towards me, "Sora…Roxas…and Reno…well…after all this time I think that I might…"

I walked over to him and smirked, he blinked and looked surprised before he could say anything I press my lips against his cheeks and whispered into his ear.

"It's alright Axel…I feel…that same…", I paused, " I gave up trying to avoid you…you draw me in and I can't escape…would you please…go…out with me..?" I asked blushing.

Axel smiled brightly, " Yeah…I will…mot because I use to feel this way towards Roxas…I really, really like you Sora…Got it memorized?"

I smirked leaning forward inches away from his lips that were slightly parted, "…Memorized…"

I closed the gap and kissed him softly , running my hands through his hair wrapping an arm around his waist. He moaned into the kiss pressing himself against me. I deepened it slipping my tongue into his mouth touching every part I could as our tongues brushed against each other bodies pressed together.

We forgot about everyone, we were in total bliss…and we had no idea…how hard it would be to maintain our blissful lives…

* * *

There's more too come! Please review!!!! 


	7. From

Here's the next chapter! I'll update if five people review!

* * *

I was born a hundred and fifty years ago, and I've been reincarnated to my parents over twenty times, along with Roxas and Cloud as well. We have lived for so long that we no longer remember the first true breath we ever took or the very first moments of our very, very long lives. But the one thing that has never changed, the one thing that will never fade even if our memory does, is the chance…the feeling of finding your one true love…even if it is a few centuries late.

Sora's POV

Kissing, hugging, loving, Mother and Father do it all the time, mostly even in plain view of us. After living for so long it's hard to avoid such a thing, but these actions don't always mean anything when done.

I've kissed Riku so many times, some because I wanted to, others because he asked me too, and then there wasn't anything to do. But our kisses were always long and sweet even rough, I loved kissing him, when our lips would connect and our tongues would brush against each other. But now, after kissing so many vampires before Riku sometimes human victims as well, I thought I knew how every kiss would taste like, feel like.

But I was wrong and the one who proved me wrong was my amazing redhead.

To be born a monster of darkness I never thought I could ever experience, that I could ever feel how I felt that day my heart was broken. I never thought I could feel warmth ever again.

But as time passed as memories became into bitter sweet dreams I felt like I was fading into the screen of nothingness, when I would see Roxas and Riku together. I vowed to close my heart off, to make sure no one would ever get too close to me, as the memory of when I turned Kairi into our family's vampire servant.

I lost myself in the heat of the moment and took my anger out on her, I turned one of my dearest friends into a monster like myself and for that I could never, I can't ever forgive myself even though she has.

I isolated myself as best I could, to try and stop myself from growing any feelings at all for anyone. But apparently fate had it's own set of plans that didn't follow my own. I promised myself to not get emotionally attached to another human or at least not too deeply. Yet even with Riku's foresight, no one saw this coming.

Axel, there are no real words to describe him, so different, so difficult, able to cloud our powers and make me grin like a fool when ever he laughed. His blood calls to me in a sweet scent, so strong, so unique, so delicious. I wanted to grab him and sink my long fangs and drain him of all his sweet, sweet blood.

But I couldn't, I can't, because I love him.

I left to keep him safe from myself, to try and settle my desire for his blood. But it never went away; it's still there. Just as he was on my mind constantly when ever I trained I would pictured his grinning face and the submissive pout he would do every so often. Those acid green eyes, that vivid spiky red hair. They never left me. They drew me in.

I love him…and I will be by his side for as long as he lives, I will protect him from anything or anyone, even myself. I could, I can't, I can never speak of my secret to him, it only repulse him and I would lose my loved one yet again. I'll be by his side…and I won't runaway from him ever again…if it can be helped…

Because…I've fallen for him…hard.

Our lips met again as Axel moaned softly, slipping my tongue between his parted lips, brushing against each other ever so slightly sending shivers down both out spines. It was electric, as if soft shocks were sent through our bodies making them tingle with sensation and want, with need and soft desire.

His lips were so sweet and soft, they tasted like cherry, with a hint of spice. I could hear his veins pump with the flow of his blood over and over, in it's own cycle. I could smell it right through his skin, so intoxicating, so…entrancing…

It took everything within my power to restraint myself from sinking my fangs into his soft warm flesh of his neck and drain his body of all that sweet, sweet blood.

Deepening the kiss I pulled his body closer to my own wrapping one arm around his waist as the other played with his hair. I thrust forward against him making him bump against the wall slightly, he groaned at the action making me smirk into the kiss.

" Sora…" he muttered as I broke the kiss, he nuzzled his cheek against mine, and it made me purr in happiness.

Smiling softly I held him tightly in an warm embrace or at least as warm as I could be. For a moment I felt as if he would disappear into thin air and that I would wake up in my bed, discovering that it was all a dream, and that I was again all alone without that faintest hint of love.

But no…it was a dream. I was really here with him, I was really holding his warm body against my own. I was really with the one I love. And it felt so right…so normal…natural.

The music played out around us, as tangled bodies danced bouncing, swaying to the music. I could make out Reno and Cloud in the center dance, Reno leading. And Beside them was Demyx and Zexion both in their own little world. Not too far away were Roxas, Riku, Kairi and Naimine, having fun, enjoying themselves. It made me smile seeing them all here, all happy, I haven't really gotten a chance to thank Roxas…I'll be sure to do so when we get home.

Pulling away I gazed into those acid green eyes that seemed to glow in this dark flashing room. They were soft, almost pleading for attention. I wanted to give him more affection, more loving, but I couldn't. I can't considering my restraints at the moment are low and almost at their breaking point. I wouldn't be able to bare it if I hurt him in anyway shape of form.

"Sora…" said Axel as he rested his head on my shoulder, "…so are we…we're a couple now right?" he asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

I smirked at Axel as he looked at me, I flicked his nose causing him to yelp at the action, and it made me laugh. I gave him a smiled as I placed a small short kiss on his nose and addressed his question.

"Why Axel! You think that I'm the type of person who would play with someone's feelings! That hurts!" I said in dramatic manner faking hurt.

Axel's eyes widen, he looked taken aback as his face became as red as his hair, "I! No I didn't…" he muttered in a flustered voice. "I didn't mean it like that!"

You know, it's so rare to see Axel all flustered, catching him off guard and for him to lose his cool. It made me smirk knowing that I was the cause of it.

Rolling my eyes at him my smirk turned into a grin, " Oh Axel…" I muttered shaking my head lightly as the grin spread across my face at his confused stare.

He blinked momentarily, "…Huh…?"

I chuckled more as I captured his lips in another kiss catching him off guard, they even more plump and soft from our pervious kissing. I discovered that I love kissing him, I never seemed to get tired of it in the very short moments we have.

I broke our gentle kiss smiling at the redhead, " Axel… I care for you more than I've ever cared for anyone else…and only you…" I muttered .

He blushed a dark shade if red, "Sora I…When you left, when I though you were gone forever, it make me feel as if I had lost a part of myself somewhere in between. I tried to get over you but I couldn't…I can't because I…" he gave a shuddering breathe and looked away from him as his blush deepened.

I took a sharp intake of breath, I knew what was coming or at least I hoped it was what I thought it would be.

He looked up at me with a pained embarrassed expression his face as his blushed colored his cheeks so much that it appeared as if they were glowing.

"Sora…Sora I…I love you…so…so much…" he said softly looking away.

I blinked once, twice, three times.

A grin broke on my face as I lifted his chin so our eyes met, when he saw the smile on my lips he blushed even more, how much redder can he get?

"Axel…you have no idea how badly I wanted to hear you say that…"I said placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Sora…"

Creasing his cheek softly he shuddered at the touch nuzzling against my hand I smiled pulling him into another embrace as we laughed softly. Our bodies fitted together so perfectly, I think it's rather ironic, I've finally found the one for me centuries later and with time…we will be separated again…

I've been far away for far to long, sometimes I think I wouldn't be able to breathe without thinking about him. But he knows, he understands that I wanted him to be with me because I need to hear him say I love you that he has loved me all along because I won't be leaving him anymore. I know that this doesn't even make sense but hey, when you've been through what I have nothing really makes perfect sense anymore.

"Sora…I love you so much I mean it…" muttered Axel as he smiled in the darkness.

I returned the smile with one of my own and gently kissed his lips one more time, "And I love you Axel Sinclair…"

He blushed again but the smile never left his beautiful face, I could stare into his eyes all day long, if I didn't have a short attention span. It's times like these that I'm glad I've stuck around for as long as I have and it is also times like these that I want to know what my red head is thinking of. To be able to read him like an open book, to know everything about him, yet the fact that I can't read his mind just adds up to his over all charm.

But moments like these are sometimes too good to be true sometimes they don't even last as long as I would wish them to. They are broken or disturbed by something or rather …someone…

He should have stayed away…idiot.

"Sora!" he cried, I could hear his voice over the music making my senses stand on the edge, Axel was still here with me, which was good but what might come next might hurt the red head.  
You it's is funny how life, how fate works after all one moment the world is suddenly right and then the next it's all cloudy and gray again.

Turning away from Axel's gaze my eyes locked with Riku's aqua ones. I narrowed my ocean blue eyes at him, I wanted to know, no I had to know what he was up too. There was something off. My eyes grew wide as they changed into a crimson shade, my pupils became slits and I could feel my power grow within me.

Touching his mind gently, his walls were up but they were hardly a match for my power and did very little to stop me. I gasped as I peered into his mind, it was burning with such anger it felt like it was setting me a flame. Wincing I gripped Axel's hand slightly tighter starling him, I withdrew from Riku's mind having found what I was looking for.

Axel gave me a questioning look, " Sora? Are you okay?" he asked as he and Riku shared a short glance at each other.

I sighed before I could answer Axel Riku stood right in front of us face calm and collected, yet his eyes told a far different story. I've known him for forty years and I could see as clear as day (heh…) that his eyes were ablaze with anger. I placed Axel behind as I stood in front of him keeping Riku away from my redhead; he was very, very nasty when he lost his temper.

"Sora, we need to talk…" he looked at Axel momentarily, "Alone."

I frowned, Riku had never used that toned with me before considering he is a rank lower than me, he should know better than to approach me in such a manner even if we are friends. And especially after what he did to me.

"Riku…" I said holding onto Axel's hand firmly in my own, "whatever it is I believe it can wait until morning." I finished in a strong voice.

For a moment it looked as if my ex remembered his place, but it merely lasted for a second and it was gone. He spoke in the same tone of voice as before, eyes narrowed with such intense anger.

"No it can't wait I must speak with you now and alone from other ears…" he gave Axel a nasty look, now that really annoyed me.

Axel glared at Riku with such fire that I couldn't help but grin, he turned towards me and kissed me softly, "I'll be with Elena and Marluxia ok? I'll see ya in a few." He muttered as we nuzzled our cheeks against each other's.

Our hands let go of each other with reluctance as I watched his figure disappear into the sea of people dancing, I smiled for a few moments as his vanished from my view and then I turned to face Riku.  
Our eyes locked, " Outside, we won't be able to speak freely and I wouldn't want to make a scene or ruin Demyx's party." I said as we walked.

Riku sighed, " You care too much for these human, they will all wither away and die sooner or later while we live forever."

I glanced at him as we exited through the back door, "Yes…" for a moment I thought of Axel, " Yes I know and when that day comes I'll still be there beside them."

Only I would be hiding in the shadow watching over them…

The clean cold air of the city greeted us in a gentle breeze, but it did nothing to clear the tension between us. I find it funny that best friends can also be worst enemies. Besides we have to make this quick. Knowing how Roxas is he would have noticed something and told Cloud, which makes our time very short.

"Sora Strife, just what the hell do you think you are doing!" cried Riku as his eyes turned a shade of icy silver and his pupils changed into slits.

He was no longer hiding his anger as his fangs came into view; he may be an Aristocrat but I am of Pure Blood, not only has he broken my heart but he has over stepped his boundaries. Anger started to bubble into the surface of my heart; my eyes changed from a warm blue to a cold transparent shade with specks of red in them with my pupils as slits.  
I could feel my fangs grow long and sharper I turned to look at my best friend and ex.

"It is none of your concern, Riku." I hissed narrowing my eyes as him, flexing my fingers as my nails extended at least an inch.

He growled at me, "Sora! Are you even thinking right!? As your friend I am completely against you being with Axel! And I forbid you from being with him!"

I hissed at him…his has no idea what he has gotten himself into… 


	8. Breaking

Here is the next chapter please read and review or...I might actually consider deleting this if no one reads or reviews I need help to get things right and you reviews help. So please can you?

* * *

Sora's POV

* * *

I don't like fighting, I've never have even when I'm faced with death I try to stop myself from killing. But sometimes its hard, sometimes I can't stop myself, sometimes it's just so much more easier to let go of everything.

But there are some parts of me that I would like to remain asleep, there are parts of me that I can't stand to see, there are parts of me that I would rather not be there. And yet those parts that are so horrid, those parts that are there, make me, well me and keep alive in this world.

Some things can't be erased from your memory, your first fear, first fight, first argument with a loved one, the first time you ever hurt someone. Those things can't be forgotten no matter how hard you try, no matter how hard I try, those things are still there and will never go away, it will never disappear. No matter how many shooting stars you wish upon.

Even monsters of the night feel this way, especially when we have something we have to protect something we love and hold close to our hearts. Even those without souls and have seen so many things, feel like this, the need to protect their wants, needs, their lovers, their reason for living. The ones they love…

Sometimes…that's all that really matters…

* * *

Our hands let go of each other with reluctance as I watched his figure disappear into the sea of people dancing, I smiled for a few moments as his vanished from my view and then I turned to face Riku. His face was firm, which could only mean one thing; there was something he wanted to discuss with me that related to our kind, mostly towards our 'family'.

Our eyes locked I sighed, " Outside, we won't be able to speak freely and I wouldn't want to make a scene or ruin Demyx's party even if you wouldn't care about the latter." I said as we walked outside it was odd being next to him on so long but I place that aside and proceeded.

Riku sighed as we walked, " You care too much for these human, they will all wither away and die sooner or later while we live forever." He muttered flicking a stray strand of silver hair out of his face.

I glanced at him as we exited through the back door, "Yes…" for a moment I thought of Axel and frowned, " Yes I know and yet when that day comes I'll still be there by their side regardless of how much time has passes between us and them."

Only I would be hiding in the shadow watching over them…I would never be able to show myself to them…but that is a price I am willing to pay.

The clean cold air of the city greeted us in a gentle breeze, but it did nothing to soften the tension between us. I find it funny that best friends can also be worst enemies, after all as the saying goes 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer', though I don't consider Riku as an enemy I consider him as my dearest and oldest friend.

But enough of my babbling, besides we have to make this quick knowing my twin this will be cut very short. After all knowing how Roxas is he would have noticed something going on with Riku and most likely told Cloud or is coming himself, which makes our time very short.

Finally we stopped with enough distance between the house and us, the moon was very bright and the wind just would not stay still continuously playing with our hair. Riku faced me eyes caught in a serious stare as I looked out towards the outskirts of town when he spoke. Trust I sort of knew what was going to happen…such a pain…

"Sora Strife, just what the hell do you think you are doing!" cried Riku as his eyes turned a shade of icy silver and his pupils changed into slits as he face was decorated with a frown on his lips.

Now he was no longer hiding his anger as his fangs came into view; he may be an Aristocrat but I am of pureblood. Not only has he broken my heart but also he has over stepped his boundaries regardless of what the subject might be there are other ways to speak besides trying to yell my ear off.

Anger started to bubble into the surface of my heart; my eyes changed from a warm blue to a cold transparent shade with specks of red in them as my pupils changed into slits.

I could feel my fangs grow long and sharper I turned to look at my best friend and ex.   
I usually don't get annoyed so easily, but when I do get angered I try to avoid being seen, not only do I change into my true form but I lose control of myself and feast upon anyone who is near me. But I wasn't angry with Riku; not right now I was very, very annoyed.  
"It is none of your concern, Riku." I hissed narrowing my eyes as him, flexing my fists as my nails extended at least an inch, as a growl slipped through me.

He growled at me, "Sora! Are you even thinking right!? As your friend I am completely against you being with Axel! And I forbid you from seeing or being with him!" he said in a firm voice placing his arms over his chest.

I hissed at him…his has no idea what he has gotten himself into…

Now he stepped on a nerve, turning away from the moon I stared at him, eyes narrowed in an icy stare. Really, just who the hell does he think he is? True he is a very close friend but this is over stepping the line between our different classes.

I hissed flashing my fangs at him, "Riku, do not over step your boundaries!" I muttered stepping closer towards him leave a distance of a few feet between us, " I may be younger then the rest but regardless of my age I outrank you by blood and status. Even without that my privet affairs matters only to myself and to those involved, not you."

I growled again to enthuses the point of which I was trying to make regarding my actions towards Axel and my blood type problem, it's saddening mostly because I always thought my 'family' would support my decision. But it would appear that this is not the case.

Riku snapped, " It does matter what I have to say, you could be endangering the rest of our clan! And why? The only fucking reason why you are risking you so much both you AND Cloud, is because you both are in love with stupid worthless humans!"

I snapped we both lost our tempers forgetting about where we are, what we are and what could happen, we just lost it. He growled as his icy silver eyes flashed a dangerous shade of red, as he swung his arms quickly giving me hardly anytime to react, or to get out of the way.

Side stepping I barely made it out of his reach as his nails dug into the skin of my cheek causing blood to flow down my chin and neck. I glared at him my eyes changed to a haunting shade of golden yellow as a growl escaped through my lips; I will not allow him to get away with what he said.

I lunged forward filled with anger and hurt, we clashed growls echoed through the night as we fought. He sidestepped my attack as he cursed baring his fangs he bit into the flesh of my expose arm. I yelped in pain as his fangs tarred at my skin causing blood to squirt out splashing his face with my crimson liquid.  
Mostly would be worried but I'm not, this is exactly what I wanted to happen.

Grinning I pulled him towards me, caught off guard he lost his balance, wincing as he fangs tore a large gash in my arm I lunged forward.

Taking his right arm twisting it against his back I sank my fangs into this shoulder as he blood squirted all around us slashing my face and cloths with specks of blood. He howled in pain as my claws dug into his arm tarring flesh apart allowing the blood to flow freely.

He growled using all his strength he kicked my feet, I lost my balance as we fell to the ground, rolling side to side. Every time I dug my nails into him, he would bite me with such strength that I could not suppress a yelp. Yet every time I punctured his skin with my fangs, causing streams of blood to be created he would dig into my skin with his teeth and nails.

Gasping for breath we broke apart, panting he cradled his right arm which I had fractured, regardless of that he hissed and ran forward. Growling I followed suit, planning to finish this fight as soon as possible. His nails dug into my side as he bit into my shoulder, growling I pushed him down, the grassed echoed with a wet sound, the sound of our blood soaking into the earth.

"I'm ending this here Riku!"

Growling I broke his arm as I twisted it, breaking with a sickening sound, he cried in pain. I felt something roll down my cheeks, ignoring the sensation I silenced his cried as I sank my teeth into his neck.

He was gasping, his silver eyes reverted back to his normal aqua green, and fangs reverted, as did the length of his nails. His face was paler from the blood lost and for the first time he looked scared, scared of me.

"S-sora…" he mumbled afraid that if he moved I would tare his neck apart.

Realizing what I had done, and that I had won I pulled away letting my features shift back to my human ones, but I was still caked in blood I no longer knew who's blood it was.

"Riku…now do you understand? I know…I know what I'm doing is dangerous…but I love him and not you or anyone else will pull us away from each other." I said brushing a few strands of hair from his face, "Please…you are my dearest friend, a brother, I had hope that you would at least feel happy for me after everything we have been through."

Riku's breathing became laboring he clenched my hand tightly, but not as tight as he could if he was at full strength, "Do…you really…love him…that…much Sora…? So…much that…y-y-you'd risk him…finding out about…y-your…d-d-darkness?"

I frowned but I nodded my head, "Yes Riku, I love with all my being, more then I ever loved you. But I am not a fool Riku I know he will die one day, but when he is reborn Ill make sure to find him once again." I said casting a heating spell to keep us warm.

He laughed, a very dry laugh, "You are…such…a s-sap Sora…" he paused, "But…I think now I u-understand what you feel, I w-w-won't stand in …your…way…"

"Thank you…"I mumbled nuzzled my cheek against him in a friendly manner.

"But…is something happens…to…you because…of him…I w-w-won't hesitate Sora…" he said smirked or at least tried to.

I gave him as sad smile as I noticed people running towards us, I know who they were so I wasn't worried about being found out.

"Yes, I know Riku and if that time comes I won't hesitate to protect him either."

"Heh…naïve vampire…"

"No…just one hoping to protected his loved ones…"

"SORA! RIKU!" cried Roxas as he, Cloud, Kairi and Naimine rushed towards us.

I shared a look with Riku and we both smiled knowing full well that they'll make a fuss about this at home. Roxas gasped at he looked at Riku to me, glared he marched right up ignoring the soften earth.

"Roxas I-", I didn't get to finish.

He slapped me across the face growled he kneeled the to both of us, Cloud followed suit though he hit me upside the head instead.

"You tow are such idiots you know that right?" he said rolling his eyes as he took out two vials of blood for us to drink.

Riku laughed softly as Roxas poured the substance down his throat, Naimine frowned, "Sora…you are such a reckless person sometimes, please be more careful in the very near future." She mumbled as she healed some of Riku's more serious wounds.

I nodded my head silently knowing what she meant, "I'm sorry…I suppose we both got carried away…"

Kairi glared at us, " 'Suppose'? We are taking you home, we already explained to Reno and Axel, and Demyx that something had come up and that we had to head home. You better apologize to them tomorrow at the café." She murmured shaking his red head.

I nodded my head at this, though Riku wasn't so happy about that but he didn't say anything instead he apologized to Roxas for taking things to far. As we headed back to our own methods of transportation that we came in Cloud pulled me away from the others and spoke.

"Sora, Riku understands but do you? Do you understand what could had happened if I hadn't keep Axel away while you two sorted out everything?" he muttered running his hand through his blonde spiky hair.

My eyes widen, I hadn't thought of that; the thought never crossed my mind. If Axel had followed me, he would have seen me and what I truly am…I would have lost him on the same night I had found him. And if Axel followed so would have Reno…ad Cloud would've lost…

"Cloud…" I mumbled as we sat on his bike leaning against him, "I'm sorry…I could have lost him…"

Cloud sighed, "It's alright…you are still a kid after all I think you are entitled to some mistakes just…" he paused, " Just be more careful…I don't want you to feel lonely again."

I relaxed slightly, "Yeah…I know I'll be more careful… thank you Cloud…"

He laughed, "Don't mention it, though I don't think you'll be off the hook so soon Mother's going to lecture you and Riku's older brother will know and well…You know how Sephiroth gets…"

All my blood ran cold….

"Oh…FUCK!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please reveiw ( or I might delet this) ! Sorry for the errors 'm going to get a friend to Beta my chapters...some day..sorry! 


	9. I shall

Yay! An update! I hope you guys like it! Please, please review it helps loads! Oh and sorry the Sora seems a little OOC but it's was needed for the chapter. Love you guys!

* * *

With Axel and Reno

* * *

The two redheads lingered around on the dance floor unwilling to take any other dance partners they danced with themselves instead, earning wolf howls, whistles and cat calls. Axel rolled his eyes, as his grinded against Reno the older twin couldn't stop laughing as he wrapped his arms around Axel's waist; the younger chuckled at the crowds' actions. He spotted Demyx who was hold on to a very shocked Zexion.

Reno smirked, "Wanna give them a show?" he asked thoroughly bored with the party now that his uke blonde was no where to be found.

Axel tilted his head in a thinking manner as they continued to dance, "Mmm…" he paused them smirked along with Reno, " Sure I'm bored with this too."

The older brother grins widly as he death dropped Axel, who was slightly startled by this, "Here goes nothing, yo."

"If you bite my lip I'm kicking you ass, got it memorized?"

"Shut up already."

They pressed their lips together as the crowd gasped at this, the girls squealed in delight or at least those yaoi fangirls did the guys were just laughing or groaning in disgust. Reno brought Axel back up and broke the kiss grinning in a mischievous manner as more whistles and catcalls and someone took a picture of them probably going to post it online not that the red head twins mind.

They broke out into a laugh as the crowd went back to dancing, Demyx and Zexion quickly joined them. The blonde was laughing barley able to speak while Zexion looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh my god, that was so funny you guys!" cried Demyx wiping away a tear, " The best present you could have given me!" he said as he grinned in a happy manner.

Axel smiled ruffling the blonde's hair, " You're stupid but whatever makes you happy."

Reno nodded, " Yeah, anything for the little blondie here." he said smirking.

" Are they…always like this?" asked Zexion smiling softly.

Demyx fixed his hair and nodded his head, " Yup, well that is until Reno got Cloud and now Axel's got Sora or rather Sora's got Axel!" he said cheerfully.

Axel blushed profoundly at this and glared at his water elemental friend who returned the glare though it looked more like a pout. Zexion and Reno merely laughed at this it looked like two kids having a staring contest.

"Heh, so that would explain why Axel's suddenly so happy and playful," said Reno smirking at his little brother, "Axel's got a boyfriend, Axel's got a boyfriend." Said Reno in a singsong voice.

Axel blushed even more finally pouting instead of glaring, " Shut up! You got a boyfriend too! And you're probably bottom!" he whined even though he knew that was a bad come back.

Reno's smirk widen at this, " Oh really? As a matter of fact I'm the one who tops unless I'm particularly lazy that day or do I need to show you my dear brother what I do, yo." He said as a gust of wind whirled around them making their clothes and hair dance.

Axel blinked owlishly and shook his head, " No thanks I think I'll just stick to porn, got it memorized?"

Reno frowned faking hurt, " My work is better then your silly porn, yo!"

"I'll pass."

Zexion shuddered at the thought but chuckled none the less where as Demyx laughed again holding onto Zexion for support. He smiled faintly at Demyx who was flushed from all the dancing and laughing it suddenly occurred to Zexion that the said Cloud and Sora were suddenly not there.

"Demyx where is Sora and Cloud?" asked Zexion scanning the crowd.

Axel saddens for a moment so Reno decided it would be best if he answered for his twin.  
" Riku wanted to talk with Sora apparently something had come up and they needed to leave or at least that's what Cloud told me, yo." said Reno shrugging his shoulders.

Demyx nodded his head, "Riku's just probably jealous!" he said pouting, "Sora's so hot I don't get why he left him for his twin!"

Axel sighed and nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah I know, but hell like I fucking understand what goes through Riku's head. He can be a real nutcase, got it memorized?"

Zexion shrugged his shoulders, " He's probably just afraid of losing the two of them after all friendships like theirs' doesn't happen everyday." He murmured in a soft voice.

Reno sighed, " I suppose kinda like my friendship with Rude, we might as well be brothers."

Zexion smiled hugging Demyx, "Exactly Riku could just be overreacting or just being the over protective sibling."  
Axel frowned, " That's fine with me but the look he fucking gave me…" he glared at the floor, " I didn't like it…it made me feel…cold." He mumbled clenching his fists.

Demyx looked worried as he embraced Axel who tensed for a few moments before he relaxed, "What are you doing Dem-Dem?" asked Axel who was rolling his eyes.

Demyx rolled his eyes, " Oh please, you looked like a big baby just now and I felt like you need a hug you dumbass."

Axel blinked, taken aback as Reno snickered and Zexion laughed, "…shut up…" he mumbled but returned the embrace none the less.

Zexion sighed, " Reno…are sure it's alright for Axel and Sora to be together?" he asked the older red head.

Reno tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders; " Axel looks far more happier now then he was when Sora left. And if my brother's happy that's all the matters to me."

They watched as Axel pinched Demyx who yelped splashing with water that formed in his hand as he ran away from the red head that chased after him cursing. Reno smirked and Zexion smiled.

"I just hope that…nothing ill happens because of this…" mumbled Zexion as Reno nodded his head giving him a serious look.

"Yeah…I hope so too."

* * *

Riku's POV

* * *

Sephiroth is an understanding person…to an extent. I know this because he's my brother and I've lived with him so long another thing that I know about him is that, you can't hide anything from him sooner or later he'll just find out and then tease you about it or taunt you.

Roxas sighed as Kairi drove; yes I let Kairi drive my car, towards the eastern side of Castle Oblivion where my brother and I reside. It was over two hundred years ago that Sora's family and my own united as a whole clan, known as the Twilight clan. There are three clans currently in power, the Twilight clan, ours, the Dawn clan, the strongest the one with the most power, and the Dusk clan which keeps the calm between the Dawn and Twilight clan.

"Riku what did you say to Sora…exactly for him to lose control?" asked Roxas as Naimine healed most of my wounds though I knew a lot of them wouldn't go away over night.

I shrugged my shoulders looking away from my blonde love, " Nothing it doesn't matter everything is…okay now…" I mumbled.

Naimine frowned as she stopped casting her healing spells, " Riku please listen, Sora's a high level vampire with power to control you mind and break it," she paused, " And you are his best friend, he would die before hurting you so badly like this unless you provoked him. Riku you know very well that Sora loves you as a part of the family." She mumbled as she sighed.

"Please Riku, what did you say to Sora?" she asked this time narrowing her eyes as if she could see right through me.

I frowned, sighing I ran my hand through my silver colored hair, " Look it's nothing!"

This time Kairi was the one to speak, " Riku! We found you a bloody mess and Sora covered in your blood! Whatever happened it's not okay and we as you closest friends deserve to know so stop being so damn proud and answer Roxas!" she cried never turning to look at me as she kept focus on the road.

"Riku, he's my brother…my twin," mumbled Roxas as he creased my cheek, " I know how you feel right now and after the two of you fought. The two of you felt content as if you reached some sort of understanding…I have nothing against that my love." He mumbled kissing my cheek causing me to blush slightly as Kairi and Naimine giggled.

"But…before that during the party I felt resentment from you almost hate and…fear…" he pause looking at me firmly, " I need to know…what did you say to him to lose so much control."

I sighed, trust Roxas to know what's going on and send on a gilt trip. I didn't want to say I felt…not horrible for it but…I felt bad none the less for hurting Sora not only physically but emotionally as well. I know very that it is no way to treat a friend but the thought of losing my closest friend to a…a /human/ just makes my fucking skin crawl.

"Riku…" came Roxas's voice startling me out of my thoughts, " Love, answer me…" he said in a serious tone of voice.

I sighed might as well answer, " Look don't take this the wrong way it's just that…seeing Sora and Axel together and seeing the red head all over him…it bothered me. I wanted to talk to him without Axel hovering over us." I paused sighing. " So we left the house and…I guess I over stepped my boundaries and insulted Sora's new /love/ interest saying that he's being selfish. And is endangering our clan wasting his time with a mortal who could so easily die…" I mumbled I could feel Roxas's stern look as I gazed at the floor.

The two blondes sighed as Kairi shook her head, "Riku you can be such a dumbass sometimes…" she mumbled at we pulled up.

Naimine nodded her head, " I'm guessing that's the nicer version…isn't it?"

Roxas popped open the door quickly, " Riku you of all people should understand that Sora knows the risks…" my blonde paused as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat. " Look Roxas I said I'm sorry I know I was at fault but damn…when did Sora get that strong?" I asked as Roxas and I walked towards the front doors.

Roxas sighed and he wrapped his arms around my waist, I smiled softly and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Riku…when Sora loses control…he loses all sense of right or wrong…" he said in a worried tone of voice. " He could have actually killed Riku…"

I blinked surprised at this I finally looked at Roxas in the eyes and saw that those beautiful gems were covered in tears, he was really afraid for me. I smiled sadly as closed the distance between us our eyes met for a moment before I closed my own as I kissed his soft sweet lips.

So warm and soft, I tilted my head and bit his lower lip softly, he gasped, slipping my tongue in rubbing it against his own. He moaned softly as I pulled him closer run my hand though his soft spiky hair as I placed the other on his waist. I moaned as he pressed himself against me kissing him rougher and more passionate pressing our bodies closer together-

"Well then before my brother sucks off your lovely face I need to talk to him."

My eyes shot open as we jumped apart from surprise and shock as Sephiroth stood there on the steps his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips. I glared him annoyed for him interrupting my moment with Roxas who was slightly red from embarrassment.  
Roxas gripped my hand feeling nervous, technically they've never met and my brother's…/slightly/ overprotective…just slightly…

Sephiroth smirked even more as he walked towards us, there was hardly any wind but his sliver danced about slightly and his greenish eyes seemed to glow. I shuddered not looking into his eyes, cause that's when you know you're either in trouble or…we're going to have a 'talk'…

Sephiroth /smiled/ at Roxas, "So you're Roxas then…" he paused staring at him for a moment before he nodded his head, which meant that he actually /approved/ of Roxas or Sora. Roxas nodded his head, " Yes I am, I suppose you've met my twin Sora?" he asked.

I was taken by surprise that Roxas was talking to him but then I remembered that Sora's family's rank is higher then my own because they are purebloods. Sephiroth rolled his eyes at the mention of Sora's, they never really got along considering Cloud and Sephiroth never got along it's not surprise.  
"Yes, I've met him…actually I believe it's time for you and your friends to leave your mother must be worried and Riku…" he paused a gave my a soft glare, " His wounds need to be treated so you two say your good-byes and come with me Riku." He said as he gave a nod towards Roxas, Kairi and Naimine before he walked back inside leaving the door open for me too follow.

I sighed and looked at Roxas again and smiled softly, " I'll call you in the morning, love" I murmured as we pressed our lips together for a few moments before we broke apart.

He smirked, " You better call." He said kissing my cheek as he walked back towards Kairi and Naimine as the headed for the main entrance of the Castle.

He looked back one last time, our eyes met, he smiled and turned away as their figures disappeared in the dark. I sighed running my hand through my hair and walked inside heading for the study room…I wonder what he was up too…

* * *

Sora's POV a little earlier

* * *

I sigh leaning against Cloud as we came to a stop and he parked his bike, he gave me a soft look as he walked towards the front door of our home.

" Sora…" he mumbled

"Hm?" I said stuffing my hands into my pockets.

He smiled ruffling my hair, " Don't worry ok? I really doubt that Sephiroth won't do-"

"What is it that I won't do, Cloud?"

We both stopped and looked up at the front doors, there stood a figure but not just any fucking figure. It's Sephiroth's fucking figure! …Well shit…

"Sephiroth!" cried Cloud while I just glared.

I've never got a long with him, I don't care if he's Riku's older brother the guy just pisses me off. Especially how he and Cloud use to have a thing together but Sephiroth ended it saying Cloud acted too weak.

Sephiroth smirked as he walked towards us, his hair danced around him slightly even though the wind was calm I never really figured out how he does it. His aqua eyes slightly lighter then Riku's studies Cloud a he grinned in a mischievous manner.

"So Cloud, how's the relationship with that mortal Reno going?" he said

Cloud's eyes widen and stepped back slightly, "…How-"  
The older shrugged his shoulders in a carefree manner; " I know these things it's not hard to figure out and besides Riku isn't the only one who can see the future." he smirks and he eyes landed on me.

" Hello Sora…I heard you've gotten yourself a nice human too, Axel correct, Reno's younger twin…" He mumbled flicking a stray strand of hair.

I blinked, "Who…told you all that…?" I asked knowing that no one told him, he had seen it.

H e smirked again, " A little blue bird told me."

I gulped and looked at Cloud who's eyes were narrow into a cold stare, he never quit forgave Sephiroth for breaking his heart just like how I've barely been able to forgive Riku for doing the same. But unlike Sephiroth Riku says sorry and tries to makes things better while his older brother just rubs it in your face.

"Either way that is not what I came here for Cloud…" he mumbled and walked towards me, " You and I need to have a little talk before Riku comes back Sora…"

I tensed and looked at my older brother, Cloud shook his head, " Why do you need to talk with my brother?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, " Please, as if it wasn't noticeable…" he paused flashing his fangs, " I can smell my brother's blood on you young Strife…"

Well…fuck…

I tensed and summoned my Keyblade my blue eyes wide with alert, but all he did was chuckled and waved his hand. I glanced towards Cloud who looked worried and unsure for once.

"I'm not here to fight Sora Strife," he mused, " I merely want a talk with you…" he glared at Cloud," Alone."

Cloud glared, "Not happening Sephiroth."

"Oh but you see my dear blonde, you have no say in it." Uttered Sephiroth as he smirked flicked Cloud's nose, he growled holding it grabbing for his sword only to remember that he left inside.

I sighed shaking my head I grabbed Cloud's hand as he looked at me in a questioning manner. " I'll go with Sephiroth ok? Tell mom and dad I'll be in there in a minute."

"But-" he started to protest as I shook my head he sighed, " Fine just…be careful Sora." he mumbled.

I nodded my head, " I know, see ya Cloud."

"Yeah." He mumbled as he kissed me, it's a greeting or a good-bye or see -you -later tradition in our family.

As he walked inside shutting the doors behind him I sighed as my Keyblade disappeared and I turned to look at Riku's older brother. Sephiroth looked at me seriously narrowing his eyes in a calculating stare as he looked at me up and down sending chills down my spine. Even though he's a rank lower then me, he's older then Cloud, meaning if I fight in my normal form…I'm totally dead. No wonder Riku's all badass and strong.

" I hear you defeated Riku in a fight recently Sora…" he mumbled cutting off my train of thought.

I was about to deny it but then again what's the point? He'll figure it out if he hasn't had a vision about it already.

"…I guess…" I mumbled looking up at the sky, " You…saw it?" I asked wanting to know how he knew.

He nodded his head, " A vision right after Riku left for that boy's party." He answered.

My shoulders tensed, " Then you know what...happened…" I mumbled looking up at him; he smirked.

"Of course I know but that is not what I wish to speak about to you…" he said as he creased my cheek.

I shivered, "Wh-what is it then?" I asked without thinking.

His sighed and looked up at the moon, " /He/ is still out there you know that…be prepared for when he appears again for this time it will be for a finale encounter."

I was taken aback at this, "Does…is he near by?" I asked afraid of the answer.

Sephiroth shook his head, " No, he is currently no real threat but that's for another time, right now I'm here to tell that s threat does approach the Twilight clan more specifically you and Cloud." He said for a moment I think he looked worried.

My heart turned to lead, " Who? And why only Cloud and me?" I asked.

But Sephiroth shook his head making his sliver hair catch the moonlight, "That I did not see, but Sora know I'm not telling this because I like you existence, you were to perish Riku would suffer greatly and I will not allow that to happen." He said smirking.

I gulped; nothing puts you in your place like having Sephiroth practically tell you he hates you. It's not a very pleasant feeling, imagine being threaten by your city's two major gangs…that's how it feels just worse. But no, I'm not afraid but the feeling is still nasty.

I nodded my head, " I…I understand." I said putting on a serious face, " Regardless of the fact that you hate me I thank you for the information." I said. You know I never act this formal around anyone else, just him.

He smirked again, " I need no thanks, now I have to leave, Riku will be back soon and I need to speak with him as well about a different matter. " he mumbled turning away.

I sighed and walked past him when his voice stopped me, " Oh, and Sora as for the fight between Riku and yourself know that he is merely trying to protect you from despair. He loves you Sora as a brother would…" he paused, " Don't blame him for it."

I turned around and smiled, " I know…we're family a clan, we have to look out for each other regardless how we feel towards one another." I said.

Sephiroth actually smiled, "After tonight, Riku is on your side I believe he has finally accepted your love for Axel."

I grinned, " Yeah, I saw it in his eyes…"

He smiled so softly, " Good night Sora."

I smiled, "Yeah 'night Sephiroth…"

And with that I turned around and locked the door behind me, I sighed looking up at the ceiling. I felt worried, worried about Axel…

My phone started to vibrate, wondering who it could be I flipped out my phone. As I glanced as the screen name I grinned so widly you could see my fangs, Axel was calling me.

I answered, after all vampires don't sleep at night.

"Hi Axel, I was just think about you, Kitten." I said as I walked up the stairs to my room.

/ " Hey Sora, since when do we do nicknames?" he asked/

I smirked, " Since I felt like it, so how are you?"  
He chuckled/ " I'm fine but you missed one hell of a party you better make it up to me, got it memorized?"/

"I laughed, "Yeah, got it well then since it seems that I owe you how about we got out tomorrow? Just you and me?

/ "Sure, what time do you want me to pick you up?" he asked/

I shook my head as I sat on my bed, " I'll borrow my dad's car, I'll pick you up around two ok, kitten?"

/He laughed again, it's really nice, " Alright I'll be ready, so where are we going? He asked. /

I smirked, " You'll see it's a surprise."

/ " A surprise? You're not kidnapping me are you?" he asked laughing. /

I laughed with him, " No, too lazy but yes it's a surprise, kitten."

/ "Sweet…" he paused, " Sora?"/

I blinked he sounded nervous, "Yeah?"

There was a paused then he answered/ "I love you…Sora…"/

I smiled softly if I could I'd kiss him right now, " I love you too Axel, so much."

He chuckled, " That's good to here. Crap I have to; our dad came home early. I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled. " Yeah, good night Axel, love you."

I pictured him blushing which he probably was/ " I love you too Sora."/ And he hung up.

I smiled softly and turned off my phone and I changed my clothes into a new pair, Axel can sleep but I can't I need to go feed. I smiled still as I opened the window and looked up at the moon. I smiled, we may not be the same species anymore but we share the same sky, the same stars, and the same happiness. I smiled again, he makes me feel…human again.

" I love you…and I promise I'll always protect you…even at the cost of me happiness…"

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes! Please review! And you get a Sora and Axel plushies! 


	10. Not

Chu I've sort of edited this chappy, i'm gonna edit all the other ones as well!

* * *

Sephiroth sighed, it was far too frustrating to be sweet and gentle with the Strife brothers, if you push the right buttons they can break so easily. Except that Sora, there was something about him that just won't give up, it gets very annoying after a few hundred years.

"Bloody Sora, I highly doubt that he'll listen to me, far too soft for his own good. He'll end up exposing our secrets." muttered Sephiroth softly to himself. He sighed, "Vampires are meant for vampires . . . but I might as well let our future leader cause his own mistakes."

* * *

Later with Riku and Sephiroth

* * *

Riku shivered, his older brother was giving off that annoyed vive, he knew very well knew that his elder brother was not someone to annoy, especially with that bloody sword of his. Riku could hardly remember a time when his brother was truly kind, and not so cold, granted there are moments but most of those 'moments' are usually fake. Well, actually not 'usually', they were always fake, forced kindness, so sweet that it chilled others to the bone, only a few would fall for it. Like Sora, Roxas, and Cloud, perhaps it's in their blood to be so trusting, because Riku wasn't.

"Riku." boomed Sephiroth's voice as they entered the livingroom.

Riku stopped, slightly startled as he stayed rooted to his place where he stood. The room was lightly lit, with tons of books perhaps reaching the ceiling in all sorts of languages. Ancient looking chairs of a dark blue shade, and decorative drapes imprinted with swirls in all directions, along with old looking lamps that with a simple touch would turn on.

"Yes . . .Sephiroth . . . " mumbled Riku with an equal tone of voice trying to match his elder brother's.

Sephiroth stared coldly at Riku as he sat down gracefully making his hair dance as if there was a slight wind. He stared at Riku hard, equally bright aqua green eyes stared into one another, the older pair looked away into the night, as light shined on his silver hair.

He sighed and shook his head lightly, "For once I had wished that my powers were wrong but it seems as, yet again, they were right. You lost, completely, to one younger but stronger then yourself. Not only that but you awakened his darkness, have you forgotten how many enemies Sora has killed throughout his entire life without him using his darkness?"

A memory of their fight in Rome against an old enemy, Ansem, and how devastating it was all due to Sora.

Riku looked away from his brother, it was well known among the whole clan that Sora was known as 'The shining darkness'. The fact the Sora wields the Keyblades, the purest and some of the strongest like his Ultima, and the fact that he also has darkness in him. Such strong darkness that is consumes him. That's when Sora is the most dangerous, consumed in darkness, he loses his sense of right and wrong, that was 'The shining darkness'.

"No Sephiroth, I have not forgotten . . . I didn't..."

Sephiroth stood up suddenly scaring Riku, actually scaring the younger, it had only happened once before when his brother had gotten really angry with him. Riku glared as well as he could against his elder brother.

"Do you know what you could have caused? It was a foolish and fruitless action, when his darkness awakens there are only few who can stop him from killing his own clansmen." Sephiroth paused to look at Riku, "Riku. . . you could have died . . . "

There was a thick silence, Riku blinked daring to look back up, Sephiroth's face was as cold as ever but Riku could have sworn that there was some . . . concern in the older's voice. Riku tried to keep the small smile from appearing on his lips but failed to do so skillfully.

"Why are you smiling? Do you think it is funny the thought of having one of the strongest members in this clan die so stupidly?" Sephiroth said glaring daggers at his younger brother.

Riku's smile fell and he shook his head, "No..."

Are a long silence Sephiroth sighed and turned away turning off the lights, "Get some sleep there's some blood on the table drink it, you've lost too much of your own to hunt tonight."

With that said the elder of the pair walked away leaving the younger smiling softly, knowing that even though his older brother had forgotten how to show his kindness does not mean he had none. He moved towards the livingroom table and smiled more as he noted a healthy batch of blood there, he grabbed the pitcher and poured himself a cupful of warm blood.

He brought the cup to his lips and sighed softly, "Thanks...big brother..."

* * *

Sora's POV

* * *

I sank my fangs into Yuffie's neck, her long pale neck that the moon colored so perfectly. Her blood, warm and sweet as it went down my throat, she moaned under me as I straddled her hips, and completely unaware of what I was doing to her. Yet I would rather have Axel under me, drinking his blood, his sweet, sweet, precious blood...

My eyes shot open as I pulled away from her, wiping the blood from her neck, healing it with a small spell. I sighed and stood up soundlessly as I opened her window, she should really lock it, and I licked my lips clean as the cool night air touched my face. My eyes resumed their normal shade of blue, I looked on last time at Yuffie and said a muffled sorry as I jumped down from her window into the sidewalk effortlessly without making any noise.

I frowned slightly, that fact that Axel's...blood crossed my mind is not a good sign at all, but I can handle it. I have to handle it.

I shook my head, it was late and tomorrow...is my date with Axel!

I cursed under my breath, I had already feed on two people, including Yuffie, and I should be find for a number of weeks. I looked up at the sky and smiled softly, there were hardly any Heartless around here anymore, but that does not mean that other worlds are better off.

Axel doesn't even know about me being the Keyblade Master, only that I can use magic...though it won't be a problem to explain my disappearances at least I hope not.

Castle Oblivion came into view and a soft smile settled itself upon my lips, although we vampires are of the night, I do enjoy getting some sleep. Though I'd like it better if I could sleep during the day. Pulling out my keys as opened the door.

"Honey? You're back surprisingly early." said my mother.

I smiled and looked at her, it's like looking at a female Cloud, right down to her beautiful spiky hair that she somehow manages to straighten and braid.

"Yes mom, where's Cloud and Roxas?" I asked as I sat down next to her turning on the t.v. flipping through the channels.

My mom, Aura, smiled fondly, "They're in the game room playing against Leon and your father, it's rather amusing." she muttered flipping a stray strand of hair.

I smirked, "Sounds like something they'd do, I'm surprised that Leon's playing and not you mother."

She rolled her eyes, "I did it to annoy Leon, and it worked, Shade, you're father, is having a blast annoying the 'poor' boy." she said with a soft smirk.

I couldn't help but laugh, it's known among everyone that our parents didn't approve of Cloud and Leon going out, they like Leon and Tifa together instead. I looked at my mom and wondered, do they know about-

"You know Sora, that...lately Cloud and Leon have been, very, very distant," she paused and her deep blue eyes bore into my own. "Now...I wonder what the reason might be...and not to mention that fact the you have stopped looking at Riku with such longing." she said with a neutral look upon her pale face.

I felt suddenly cold as my eyes widened but I quickly masked it, " I don't know why..."

She huffed as she opened her palm and produced a small but healthy flame, I smiled, I had almost forgotten that my mom used fire. Just like Axel...

"Sora, you do know that you are not the only highly gifted mind reader right? I can not see clearly what you are trying to hide from your father and I, but trust me that Shade will accepted it as so will I."

There was such strength it her voice that it chilled me, I looked up meting her gaze, I wanted to lie and say nothing, there's nothing different, nothing has changed. But deep down I knew, I just knew I'd be such deep shit if she found out about Axel and Reno from someone else.

"Sora..."her voice was soft and kind, "Baby, you know you and your brother's can tell me anything and I won't brand you as something horrible." she muttered as her blue eyes stared at me gently.

What should I do? I trust my parents, they're not like Riku, and at least I'd like to think so. But they accepted Kairi who is only a half blood, a mistake I had made when I wasn't able to control myself, but they still accepted her. They took her in, and never once shunned me. I...can give it a try...

I sighed, "Mom...I'm in love...and so is Cloud."

Mother stared at me, "With Riku and Leon...right?"

I shook my head, "No, Cloud and I are in love with...a pair of human twins..."

Slaps, a curse, some sort of spell and loads of pain, at least that's what I had expected to happen, but none came. I opened my eyes and looked at my mother, I'm shocked, she's smiling, perhaps even laughing.

"M-mom?"

She smiled, "Oh Sora, it that what you were worried about? You stupid boy." she said with a laugh

I stared at uncertainly, not sure just what to say or do, she wasn't yelling at me, but she wasn't exactly hugging me either.

"Sora, you have no idea how long I've wanted you to move on, and as for Cloud, I've never approved of him dating Leon. Oh, this is such a relief!" she cried with such cheer in her voice that it surprised me.

I blinked.

"So tell me, just who are these amazing humans that they've captured my lovely sons attention." she said her blue eyes glowing.

Ok, weird, I blushed so much that I thought I looked like a tomato, "W-what?"

My mother laughed as she stood up, the blonde hair bouncing up and down, she smiled and sat down right next to me with a mischievous look in her eye. I glanced at her then back to the floor, blushing so much that my cheeks were burning.

"I want to know! C'mon, it's not always that I get to know what's happening in your love life!" she cried.

I'm still blushing but I smiled anyway, I sighed as I looked into her excited eyes, " Well, do you want to know Cloud's or mine?"

"Hm...Cloud's then yours." she said happily.

I rolled my equally blue eyes, "Alright then, their twins, the oldest one is named Reno they've actually been together for two years, and by the way Reno's on top."

She snickered, "Of course, Cloud's a softy."

I laughed and continued, "Yeah well, Reno's pretty cool, has red hair and bright green eyes and he also has tattoos each side of his cheeks. He's totally awesome, through he curses more that dad does when he's mad and he smokes like a chimney, but either way he suits Cloud a lot better than Leon. And...they love each."

Her smile grew sweetly at the thought, "He sounds perfect for Cloud...I'm happy for them, but when is Cloud going to break up with Leon?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Don't know it's up to my big brother to figure it out."

She sighed but nodded her head, "Yes true. But now, tell me about your love."

I smiled and blushed even more, "His name is Axel, he is a fire user too, flaming red hair and deep green eyes and tear drop tattoos under his eyes. He is pretty much like his older twin brother, except his really bouncy especially when he is drunk, and he a very bad gambler, Reno's better then him at that."

There was silence but not the uncomfortable type of silence, it was more pleasing, and I wasn't worried anymore. Finally my mom spoke.

"You love him...don't you?" she asked with a large smile on her lips.

I blinked and returned her smile, "Yes...I do."

I looked up at the clock and frowned, " It's already that early in the morning?"

It's ten!

Mom looked up, " Wow, time sure flies by when you're having fun, you best be going then Sora."

I stared, "Why?"

She smirked, she had sneaked a look at my mind when my guard was down, "And don't you have a date with Axel? And don't forget your keys to your car."

I smiled, "Thanks Mom." I sad kissing her cheek and rushed up to my room.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom, I had some blood on my clothes, and a bit on my face, I needed a shower. Stripping myself turning on the hot water as I stepped inside letting the hot, calming water trail down all over my body making moaning in sensation of such relaxation. Quickly I lathered my hair and washed my body with body wash, knowing time was short I quickly finished with my shower and brushed my teeth. I can't have Axel tasting blood on my lips and tongue.

Not bothering to wrap a towel around myself I walked towards my closet and looked for a pleasing outfit or at least something that wasn't a mess.

Finally I chose a slightly tight black long-sleeve shirt , a pair of black leather pants and black boots that made me slightly taller. I'm a 5'7 it makes me an inch taller( I use to be 5'5 last year.) And applied eyeliner but only a little bit so it would make my blue eyes stand out more, after that I just shook my head and stepped out with my keys and cell phone in tow.

As I stepped out I bumped into something or rather someone's, my dad, and my twin Roxas.

"Hey Sora, what's got you all dress up for?" my dad asked with a knowing smirk.

I returned the smirk, " A date, I'll probably be home early, had my fill last night."

Roxas smile, " See ya Sora," then he winked, "Behave!"

I smirked, "You know me better then that."

And I was out the door, into the garage, my car is a black Mustang, a birthday gift last year one of the few in Hallow Bastion. I looked at my watch and smirked, I'll make it in time.

* * *

I smirked as I drove in front of his house, I hadn't called ahead that I was on my way to pick him up, hopefully he's not in his pajamas. I smirked at the thought, for some reason I pictured his sleepwear have flames on it.

I stepped out, breathing in and out as I made my way to the front door I knocked loudly and smiled.

"I'm coming!"

I chuckled, that could be taken so wrong.

The door opened, "Hello?"

And there stood my redhead dressed in a navy blue sleeveless shirt, baggy black and aqua pants with chains crisscrossing it. I smiled at him, I think even my fangs might have poked out, Axel blinked and smirking realizing just who it was.

"Sora! You came, shit ah..." he checked his pockets checking for his wallet and keys perhaps his phone too.

I smile, "Ready to go, love?" I ask gesturing towards my black Mustang.

Axel looked surprised to see I even owned a car, trust me I'm surprised I own one too, and smiled. I leaned forward and captured his lips into my own invading his mouth with my tongue tasting his sweet taste. I rubbed my tongue against his own ,wrapping my arms around his waist pulling him closer. He moaned, cupping my face as we pressed against each other, I couldn't help but smile as I bite down on his lower lips lightly making him gasp sharply.

We broke I smiled kissing his cheek, "Ready for our first date?"

Axel smiles, grabbing my hand in his, "I'm always ready, got it memorized?"

* * *


End file.
